Fox of the Wild
by HaretaSora
Summary: Lee Naruto is the younger brother of Lee Na, a Wild's Guard for Wild's High a prestigious school for females that promises great things for its graduates. Once Naruto reaches of age he is asked to enroll into it and becomes one of the first two males to ever enroll in the previously all-female school. Naruto x Kim Hye-Shin
1. Chapter 1

Word of warning, I am a bit confused on the Korean way of first and last name so I am figuring they do the same thing that Japan does (Last name, First name) so I'm sticking with that.

Plus some last names are two words so there will be a "-" to show its one word but in reality it's two. I do this to keep things simple for me and I hope you all understand.

**Summary:** Lee Naruto is the younger brother of Lee Na, a Wild's Guard for Wild's High a prestigious school for females that promises great things for its graduates. Once Naruto reaches of age he is asked to enroll into it and becomes one of the first two males to ever enroll in the previously all-female school.

While there he meets his friend Yoon-In Gyi and her friends as well as other girls of Wilds High and numerous things ensue.

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 1**

Lee Na scowled as she left school and headed home. She had been accepted into Wilds High two years ago as a 14 year old freshman almost immediately, which she was thankful for as it was a great school that would help her in the future.

She had long blonde hair and piercing purple eyes that had scared many who tried to mess with her. She was tall for her age and had a very good figure considering the workout she did.

She was an orphan as her parents had died when she was 11 and her brother was just a new born baby. She was still thankful that her brother was such an easy child to raise.

She truly loved her little brother.

She wasn't one to smile or even show emotion outside of the house other than annoyance or anger and even in her house she only opened up to one person.

"Sissy!" She heard a child yell as she felt weight tackle and two small arms wrap around her legs. She was unaffected because of her training but she looked down and smiled at the source.

He was her little brother. He was five years old and the source of her happiness for the last five years. He had spiky blond hair that he got from their father and had two spiky bangs that framed his face. His eyes were dazzling purple like dark amethysts that he got from their mother much like she did.

His name was Lee Naruto and due to their situation he saw her as a mother and a sister.

She smiled as she picked him up and hugged him close "How has your day been Little Naru" She said as she twirled him around making the small boy giggle.

"Really good!" He said as he nuzzled into her neck "I played lots of games at school and had fun!" He said as he started recounting his day to his big sister.

Lee Na smiled and listened to her brother as she carried him into the living room. She was able to raise him comfortably in a modest two bedroom house due to the fact that their parents were heads of two prestigious companies.

Her father Minato, who was the brains of the family founded the Namikaze medical corporation that created amazing medical advancements that led to the curing of numerous would be deadly diseases.

Then there was her mother Kushina, the brawn of the family. She founded the Uzumaki Corporation. They created world renowned training equipment that was used in every professional gym all across the globe. Even her school used the equipment.

The current heads of both corporations understood her situation as they were close family friends, in fact they were their godparents Gama Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade. They would send deposits of her shares into an account for her to use though she didn't want to spoil her brother which was why she kept their house modest.

They would even send her reports on everything they were working on as Lee Na was quite well versed in their fields.

She ruffled the hair of her little brother and smiled "I need to take a nice hot bath as school was rough. Want to join me? I bet you need one" she said as she picked him up and tickled his sides making him laugh uncontrollably and squirm.

"Sissy stop! You're tickling me," Naruto said in-between laughs "I'll take a bath just stop tickling me"

"That's my good boy" she said as she laid him over her shoulder making him giggle more.

After the bath and dinner she laid him down to bed "Now it's time to go to bed Naru, you have school tomorrow plus I believe you have a birthday party to go to, I believe it's for a certain Yoon-In Gyi" she said with a smile.

Her brother made friends with people easily and through school he had made friends with the heir of the YK Corporation, which was an ally of their companies. Naruto made friends with the small girl Yoon-In Gyi quite easily and even protected her from some bullies even though he knew she could handle herself.

His reasoning for helping made her smile. She still remembered the serious look on his little face as he said "I will not just stand by and let those guys be meanies to her. She once said she can't hit people because of home so I took her place and hit them just as hard as she would".

She was proud of her little brother. She had been training him for the last year or so. Nothing big, just small strengthening exercises hidden as chores. He would help her carry laundry in from outside and each time it would get a little bit heavier. She wouldn't go into the more intense stuff until later.

"Okay Sissy, I still need to draw Gyi's card" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes and laid in bed before holding his hands up to ask for a hug.

She smiled and hugged her brother as he kissed her cheek "Love you Sissy" he said as he smiled at her.

"Love you too my little Naru" she said as she kissed his forehead.

She truly did love her little brother and she would everything in her power to protect him.

**-Ten Years Later-**

A tall 15 year old blond man looked out at the large school in distance in front of him. His spiky hair went down to his shoulders but he had it tied back in a ponytail. He looked down at the letter with his darker purple eyes again to make sure he was heading to the correct place.

"_Dear Mr. Lee Naruto,_

_We hereby invite you to our prestigious school the Wilds High._

_You will be one of the two first male students ever to join this all girls academy._

_We chose you because of your relations to Lee Na, our strongest and best Wilds Guard._

_You will be a special case in where your grades won't be a too important matter and neither will your attendance. The most important thing will be the way you interact with the girls of Wilds High._

_We know you will do us proud as your sister was a wonderful student_

_Sincerely, Charles Wilds_"

Naruto sighed as he pocketed the letter.

He had heard of the stories of Wilds High from his older sister Na but he never expected to go to the school. He had only been here once before and that was when Na took him for Sibling Day, it was a funny day especially when his overprotective sister guarded him from the other girls.

He straightened his uniforms tie with a frown. He never liked dressing all fancy but his sister forced him for the first day of school.

He was about to walk towards the school but then a large limo pulled up and he instantly knew who it was.

"Gyi, do you really need a fancy limo like this? I'm sure a regular car will work just fine" he said as his childhood friend Yoon-In Gyi stepped out.

She had long blond hair that was lighter tone than his and his sister's. She had soft lilac eyes and currently wore the female uniform. She was also known as the Queen of the Wilds fighting league.

Yoon-In Gyi looked at her childhood friend with some shock, though it was hidden. She didn't expect him to be at her school. She heard that two men were coming into the school and was dreading it but now that she knew one was her friend Naruto maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"You know I don't like taking it. My driver forced me and not like I rode all the way to school" she said as she pointed to the driver who waved them off.

Naruto chuckled as a girl on a bike came to a screeching stop. She had pink hair done up in a messy bun and light pink eyes. She was wearing an all red track suit. "Queen, told you I could keep up" the girl said in between pants of exhaustion. "Who's the blondie?" She asked pointing to the new guy.

"Lee-Moon Young, this is Lee Naruto, who is a childhood friend of mine" Gyi said as she kept walking.

"Nice to meet you Lee-Moon, just call me Naruto" he said as he waved to her and followed Yoon.

"Uh okay, nice to meet you too?" she said confused as she followed her friend. "So how long have you known Queen?" she asked as she rode her bike alongside the new blonde.

"Since I was very young, she's been my friend for years but I haven't seen her in a while due to her being the Queen and her family stuff though we kept in touch via texting" he said as he put his hands behind his head and smiled. "It is good to see you Gyi"

"Yes it is good to see you too, I'm surprised Na let you enroll since it is an all girl's school" she said with a smirk.

Naruto paled a bit "Yeah normally she would be over protective but since she works there she's okay with it" he said with a sigh. His older sister was all kinds of over protective. She disliked girls being anywhere near him. She was only okay with Yoon because she's like a sister to him.

"Wait Na? And your name surname is Lee. Oh my god you're related to Lee Na the strongest Wild's Guard!" Young yelled in shock as she raised her wheel up just as another guy walked out from the side alley.

Naruto watched as the guy collided with Gyi and him fall to the ground. He had to hold in his laughter as he got a towel from his backpack and handed it to Gyi.

"Ooo Queen is going to kill you" Young said with a smirk as Naruto rolled his eyes as he helped Yoon wipe her uniform off as best as he could.

"Relax, it was partially our fault" Naruto said as he helped the boy up. "Ah you're the other guy joining Wilds High, Song-Jae Gu if my memory is correct" he said as Queen walked up to him.

"150 for the uniform and 130 for the shoes. Only fair since you hit us" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

Naruto sighed and pinched his nose as he watched it play out. Gyi wasn't too good with guys considering how most treated her in elementary school.

He watched as Song-Jae Gu gave her 280 dong before running off. Gyi was about to stop him but Naruto stopped her "Just let him go I can pay for it, can we please just get to school?"

In-Yoon Gyi frowned but nodded as they continued walking to school.

"So are you really related to Lee Na?" Young asked as she kept riding her bike next to them.

"Yeah, she's my sister" he said with a smirk. "She trained me since I was about seven. Real hard stuff but still fun" he said as they kept walking.

"Wow I can't wait to see you fight" Young said with a smirk. "You think you would be interested in joining the Boxing Club?" she asked.

"Lee Na doesn't want him joining any clubs, too many girls in them" Gyi said with a small smirk.

She liked the older girl and her protectiveness of Naruto. Lee Na even asked her to watch over him at school as well because like her In-Yoon Gyi wasn't too fond of girls flirting with her brother.

"I worry for if I'm even going to be allowed to compete" he said with a sigh as they continued into school.

**-School-**

The school was massive and sparkling clean, if he didn't know better he'd say it was brand new.

He had to split up from In-Yoon Gyi and her friend since they were his upper classmen of one year and then he left for his class

He found his class a bit intimidating.

He stood in the front of class next to his teacher, a woman with long, wavy brown hair that ended below her shoulder blades with two parts around her face shorter giving a frame of her face. Her fringe parts towards the left and covers her left eyebrow. She wore a white lab with a white dress shirt, black tie, black mini skirt with black high heel shoes. Her name was Jun-Soo Min and she also doubled as the school nurse.

He wasn't intimidated by the bubbly teach but by the girls as they stared at him like an animal eyed their prey.

"I do hope you all welcome Mr. Lee Naruto into your class and into Wild's High" she said as Naruto waved to them with a sheepish smile.

"Please sit down and we can start with our day" she said as he nodded and sat at an empty desk in the middle of the class.

He sighed as the girls continued to eye him as he sat in class, making sure to pay close attention since he knew if he didn't his sister would have scolded him.

**-Lunch-**

Naruto sat in the garden outside of the school with his lunch box as he ate.

School was going great in his opinion. Class was easy, the people were kind and his teacher was interesting.

He was brought from his thoughts as his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a "Wild's News" bulletin and as he read it he worried for the safety of the girls if his sister got the bulletin as well.

It read

"-_Wild's News-_

_Our proud Wild's students, this is Wild's News!_

_As you know by now, our school has become co-ed for the education of your emotions._

_We were worried about the transition but we had two male students apply to the school._

_Students! Wouldn't this be a great opportunity to increase your 'maiden-like' personality? The experience would account for a large amount of the school's graduation honors._

_For example, "Through a good experience with Song-Jae Gu or Lee Naruto, one of the two male students at Wild's High, I've realized my normal, but hidden emotional side…" or something similar to that!_

_Students of the Wild's…I wish you the best of luck_".

'…I am so dead if the girls catch me or if Lee Na does' Naruto thought as girls turned their attention to him with a predatory glint in their eyes.

Quickly putting away his lunch box he jumped off the bench, over one girl, as he weaved his way through the hoard of female students.

Just as he made a jump towards the open window a female dropped down in front of him.

He quickly raised his foot to push off the window's frame and flip backwards to avoid crashing into the girl.

Dusting off his pants he looked towards the girl to find her very particular.

She was rather short. She had dirty blonde hair that was short and went down to a bit above her shoulders with two small cat like ears on the top of her head.

Her eyes were a soft brown and her lips were puffy and pink as she smiled at him as she, with an impressive burst of speed, appeared in front of him.

She acted fast as she quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in towards her, aiming for his lips.

Only to end up kissing his hand.

"Sorry 'bout this but my sister would kill the both of us if a kiss was stolen" Naruto said as he untangled her hand from his collar only to dodge a fury of strikes from her.

"How dare you! What kind of embarrassment was that?!" she yelled as she tried to flip him only for him to break her grab and back pedal to put distance between them.

"Sorry trust me when I saw this is for the safety of both of us" he said as she was about to charge him only for a familiar voice to speak out.

"Oi, Dal-Dal Choi let Naruto go unless you want the Queen and a Wild's Guard to kill you" Lee-Moon Young said as she smirked at the small girl.

"Why would a Wild's Guard do anything, I'm not doing anything against the rules" she said as Naruto sighed.

"Well considering you nearly molested the brother of Lee Na I doubt it would go unpunished" she said as the girl, now known as Dal-Dal Choi, paled a bit.

"W-Whatever! I'll still see you in the Wild's League" she said as Young chuckled and appeared in front of Choi in a burst of speed with her fist mere inches from her nose.

"We'll see about that shorty" she said before pivoting on her foot, tucking her hands in her pocket with a smirk.

"Come on Blondie, Queen sent me here to get you so she can guard you from the girls. Plus we should probably get back before anything happens with that Song-Jae Gu boy" she said as Naruto nodded and sighed.

"I really don't know what the principal was thinking trying to get girls close to me. He should know better than that considering he knows how my sister Na is" he said as he slung his bag over his shoulder with a frown.

"I saw a bit of your evasive skills and I have to say that way you stopped from crashing into the small fry was pretty impressive" Young said as Naruto chuckled.

"Well being trained by my sister, who doesn't skip anything, has taught me an awful lot" he said as they went up to the second floor to see Song-Jae Gu storming out of the room with a red cheek.

"Well this doesn't look good" he said as he entered the room to see Yoon-In Gyi with a broken look on her face and immediately hugged her as she hugged him back.

"Am I a monster?" she mumbled into his chest as he shook his head.

"No you aren't Gyi, whatever happened is most likely a big misunderstanding" he said as he rubbed her back.

Lee-Moon Young stared at the sight in a bit of shock. She heard from Queen a bit at how they knew each other from a very young age and how he was her first friend and still was.

"Come on lets finish up lunch. I'll even give you some of Na's cooking. That always cheers you up" he said as he pulled out his lunchbox and scooted another desk close to the one where her lunch was sitting on.

"Come on Lee-Moon, you can have some too" he said as the pinkette smiled a bit as she sat down and continued to eat the food.

Naruto frowned as he could still see doubt in Gyi's eyes as she ate some food but he decided he'd be there for her and not push since it would only make her revert into herself.

**-Home-**

Naruto sighed as he took his shoes off at the entrance as he entered his house. "Na, I'm home!" he said as he heard rapid footsteps as his sister burst in the entrance way.

"What did I hear about you almost being kissed and being chased by girls" Na said in a cold tone as her eyes narrowed making Naruto shiver in slight fear. She was wearing black jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt and an apron and had a wooden spoon in her hand as she was most likely getting an early start on dinner.

"The principal sent out this bulletin thing about getting closer to me for a grade and the girl tried to kiss me but I blocked it with my hand" he said as he handed her his phone so she could see the bulletin.

"And how did you hear about the kiss thing?" he asked as she looked at him with a raised brow.

"I work there and I have people watching you. Hell my friend is your teacher Naruto" she said as she gave him back his phone.

"You have friends?" he said sarcastically until he was hit upside the head with a wooden spoon. "Ow! Okay you can't blame me for that, you left yourself open to it" he said as she stared at him blankly.

"Shut up and get cleaned up. I want to hear everything about your first day and how you enjoyed the school" she said as he nodded and kissed her on the cheek before rushing off to the bathroom.

She let a small smile grow as she looked at him as he went upstairs. But it grew to a frown as she now had to worry about protecting his innocence. 'Watch out girl, I won't let you have him without earning it' Lee Na thought as she walked back to the kitchen, shattering the wooden spoon in her hand like a rice cracker.

**-Dal-Dal Choi's House-**

Dal-Dal Choi sneezed as she felt a cold chill go down her spine but shook it off as she continued to make plans to win over the heart of the new boy Naruto.

Even if he refused her kiss the skill he showed by dodging and evading her advances.

She was completely unaware of the protective sister that spelled doom for her

**-Chapter End-**

I am a major fan of "Girls of the Wilds" by manhwa artist HUN/ZHENA and there are like no crossovers with Naruto and it. Except for one.

Naruto will be paired with Dal-Dal Choi or Lee-Moon Young. I haven't really decided.

I don't know how many of you know of the Korean manhwa but I definitely recommend you read it. It is action, adorable and a great manhwa (Korean equivalence of manga or comics)

Naruto doesn't have chakra or anything but he was trained in an interesting practice and his fighting style is still the Frog Kata. He will be shown fighting in later chapters so don't worry.

Naruto is a close friend with Yoon-In Gyi (Queen) almost like an older brother and often talks to him when she is troubled. Either him or Lee Na, someone who is like an older sister to her.

Dal-Dal Choi and Lee-Moon Young will get more development but this is the first chapter, meant to set things up and whatnot.

I hope you all enjoyed

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so through research I figured out that Korean names are different that how I thought. It goes "Last Name, First-Name" so instead of Yoon-In Gyi it is Yoon In-Gyi and that instead of Dal-Dal Choi it is Choi Dal-Dal

Also even if there are people with the same last name (like Lee or Kim) does not make them related

Sorry for the confusion but it is a bit difficult to figure it out.

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he stood at the side of the boxing ring as In-Gyi beat against the punching bag as Lee Moon-Young stood beside him.

"Come on Queen, you don't just show up late at night to come train and why did you bring the blondie?" she asked as In-Gyi just kept beating on the bag

"If anything I think she is still hurt from the monster comment" he said as she stopped punching on the bag and looked over at them.

"I-I'm not a monster…right?" she asked as he chuckled and jumped on the ring.

"In-Gyi, what have I told you. You aren't a monster at all" he said as he hugged her again making a small smile grow on her face.

"Who knew the Queen could get so afraid" Moon-Young said as In-Gyi frowned and threw a pair of gloves at her

"Oh you want a little spar? Why not fight Blondie?" She asked as In-Gyi smiled.

"Because he always wins" she said as Lee-Young looked over at Naruto in shock as he just jumped back out of the ring and waved at them.

Lee Moon-Young shook the thoughts out of her head as she put the gloves on "Fine, regular sparring rules" she said as In-Gyi nodded and charged.

**-Next Morning at School-**

Naruto sighed as he sat in class. He was a bit tired from In-Gyi's late night training session.

Normally Na wouldn't have let him leave so late at night but she knew how In-Gyi was taking the monster comment and knew he could help her by being there for her.

He was going to try and go find her since the bell had rung for break but his teacher had an announcement to make.

"Now class, today some clubs will come by to try and recruit you to join. You may join whatever club you want or are able to join since most have you need to defeat a member to get them to join. I wish you all luck and Mr. Na as you are even allowed to join" his teacher Jun Soo-Min said as he looked at her confused.

"Really? I thought I wasn't allowed" he said as she smiled.

"Nope, your sister messaged me this morning saying you were allowed since you will be taking part in the Wilds League" she said as he nodded and relaxed in his seat.

"You can fight?" The girl next to him asked with a smile.

"Yup, been trained by my sister Lee Na since I was seven but she originally didn't really want me to fight too much but I'm glad that has changed" he said as they girls smiled and blushed at him, though he didn't notice as the door burst open.

"Newcomers stop what you are doing and listen up!" a girl's voice spoke out as he turned to see who it was.

She wore a dark blue kendo outfit with large circular glasses that blocked her eyes a bit. Her hair was a very dark blue, almost black and kept in a bob that framed her face with a straight fringe. "My name is Lee Seul-Seub, the captain of the kendo and I am here to get members so anyone with a fencing background may join the best club at Wilds High" she said as a chuckle rang out.

"Quite some non-sense you are saying" a familiar voice spoke out as Choi Dal-Dal walked out from behind Seub-Seul with two other girls.

Dal-Dal was wearing a traditional taekwondo gi with the same tiger ears on her head "You all missed out on your chance at the finals so I think the best club category goes to someone else" she said as Seub-Seul frowned.

"Now newcomers, watch carefully" she said as Naruto watched the two other girls hold out a cinderblock in front of them.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as she lifted her leg and brought it crashing down onto the cinderblock. 'Hmm pretty good show of power and considering she is an S-Class fighter it makes sense' he thought as she smiled at him

"We are the seven-year running national champions Wild's Taekwondo club! We will only pick two members through a tournament!" she said as she was pushed out of the way

"What you are, is making a mess in here you stupid girl" a familiar voice said as Lee Moon-Young walked into the class.

"So much dust and rubble everywhere" she said as Dal-Dal glared at her.

Moon-Young smirked at the class "Yo~ How all you freshman doing?" she said as she stood at the front of the classroom. "I'm the boxing club's Lee Moon-Young and I only need one or two people" she said crossing her arms.

"Just the girl with the strongest fist" she said as she looked around. "Or maybe a strong boy?" she said as she rose an eyebrow at him.

Naruto chuckled as he leaned back in his chair "We'll see, I'm still weighing my options" he said as she frowned a bit.

"Fine, fine, I still have to visit one other class so if you need me you know where to find me" she said as she walked out of the room leaving a distraught kendo club and an annoyed Choi Dal-Dal.

Naruto frowned as he walked over to the kendo club "You seem pretty strong Lee Seub-Seul but I'm not really a kendo person, even if I am trained in it a bit" he said as the kendo captain adjusted her glasses, showing her red eyes for a brief moment.

"You're Lee Naruto, the other boy who joined the school" she said as he nodded. "While it is sad to hear you won't be joining thank you for the compliment"

She turned around to leave until he stopped her.

"I think I saw someone carrying around a wooden training sword in the classroom two doors over that way" he said as he pointed to his left. "She looked strong from what I saw"

Seub-Seul smiled as she nodded "Thanks Naruto" she said as she left.

Naruto smiled as he turned around and jumped back slightly as the girls of his class were leering him again until his teacher came back in.

They only had a bit of class before the bell rang and club activities began after PE

Naruto sighed as he pulled out his gym outfit until he looked up to see everyone already changing.

He reacted fast as he covered his eyes "Um girls, please don't forget I'm here" he said as they giggled.

"I'm sorry, we are just honestly use to changing like this. We'll go outside to change" one girl said as he heard them start to leave

'Geez these girls can be airheads' he thought with a chuckle as he started to take off his clothes.

His figure was lean but muscular. His forearms were covered with two black bands with six long rectangles around the bands

He got to taking off his pants until he became aware of many eyes on him as he looked up to see the girls of his class staring at him, drooling as he stood there, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wow he is so muscular" one girl whispered as they giggled.

"What are those bands on his arms and legs?" another girl noticed that he had two more similar ones around his calves.

"They look like weights" another girl said as he ignored them and put on his gym outfit, which to his dismay was a pink tracksuit.

"Your show is over, can we please head to class" he said as he exited the room to see his teacher standing outside, next to the door with a smile

"Ms. Jun why didn't you stop them ogling me?" he asked as she giggled.

"I am just supposed to keep them from mauling you, they can stare all they like" she said as he sighed and walked outside as she followed him.

"Aw come on, you know Lee Na would find it funny" she said as he scoffed.

"She would most likely beat them all up" he said as he left for PE

**-PE Class-**

Naruto had to try not to stare as he looked at the PE teacher, who honestly looked like a man but had blonde curly locks.

"Today we will have dodgeball until club activities start so enjoy the class" she(?) said with a smile. "First off is anyone sick before we start?"

Naruto watched as Song Jae-Gu rose his hand. "I-I'm feeling a bit light headed. Can I sit out?" he asked as the teacher nodded.

"That is fine. Everyone else can begin!" she(?) yelled as Naruto chuckled and actually enjoyed playing until he got out on purpose so he could sit down.

He rolled his eyes as he saw the girls get a bit too into the sport. He sighed as he sat down next to Song Jae-Gu "So how has your integration into the school been?" he asked as the other boy shrugged but didn't say much.

Naruto frowned but he figured he was nervous. He rose an eyebrow as he heard a growling noise and looked over to see Choi Dal-Dal dragging eight large tractor tires.

He slapped his hand against his face and chuckle 'I swear this girl is weird yet very strong' he thought as she looked over their way and waved a bit.

"Yo, funny meeting you here Naruto" she said with a smile. "What's up?"

He was about to reply until she started pulling again "I'm sorry but I am a bit busy right now. See ya!" she said as she pulled the tires a bit more until she fell down

"Oh my my! I'm so dizzy" she said overly dramatic as he sighed.

"I'm like this from time to time" she said as she bit her thumb and looked up at him. "I don't usually do this Naruto but could you support me?" she asked as he sighed and stood up.

"I think I can hear someone calling me" he said as he jumped over the bleachers as Song Jae-Gu was long gone from the odd display.

"Drat, I thought that would work" she pouted as she pulled her rope harness off and sat on the bleachers with a frown.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he sat under a tree as he texted his sister. He paused as he heard a helicopter to notice Yoon In-Gyi's helicopter fly towards the roof.

'I swear she may not mean it but she shows off a lot' he thought with a chuckle as he made his way to the roof.

Naruto frowned as he saw an angry Yoon In-Gyi exit the roof.

"Ah Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Well I saw the helicopter and it was a bit difficult not to notice" he said as she started walking down the steps with him by her side.

"I meant to be subtle" she said with a frown as he sweat dropped and pat her back.

"Next time try just driving here or something" he said as she frowned but nodded as it morphed into a smile.

They hung out as they walked until the bell rang, signaling for them to get back to class.

"See you later In-Gyi, what club are you going to shadow tomorrow?" he asked as she thought for a moment.

"Boxing since Lee Moon-Young is the captain so I can essentially relax" she said as he nodded.

"I still need to find a club" he said as he rubbed his chin

"Na is letting you join one?" she asked shocked since the elder sister to her best friend rarely let him fight much unless it was against his sister or herself.

"Yup, I was surprised as well. I might check out boxing. See ya" he said as he quickly ran off to his class as she waved at him.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto sighed as the girls crowded around him as he looked through the roster of clubs. Last night he got chewed for being gawked at by his classmates and lowering his guard.

Thankfully he was able to shift blame onto his teacher.

"Come on Naruto, join Judo with me" one girl asked as another argued with her.

"No, he is going to join a club with me" she said as they narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Um girls I have a brief idea of what club I wanna join. Sorry bout that" he said as he made for the exit until he bumped into Song Jae-Gu

"Oh sorry man, didn't see where I was goin" he said until Jae-Gu called out to him.

"Wait, c-can you help me with something?" Jae-Gu asked as Naruto nodded.

"Sure, tell me what you need help with man" Naruto said as he walked next to the timid guy, making their way towards the club rooms.

**~Few Minutes Later~**

"I swear she doesn't know how to handle boys" he said in a low tone as he heard the story from Jae-Gu. "So Dal-Dal will give you back the check if I show up to do the entrance challenge for her club?" he asked as Jae-Gu nodded.

"I-I'm sorry for involving you but I really need it so I can return it" he said as Naruto sighed.

"Fine, I really don't mind lets just go already" he said as he neared the taekwondo room until he noticed the Boxing club was next door so he peaked over into it.

'Hmmm In-Gyi is getting a bit serious' he thought with a chuckle.

"Wow they are scary" Jae-Gu said as he shivered.

"The upperclassman are so powerful" another voice said as Naruto turned to see a girl next to him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he eyed her over.

She had dark turquoise hair worn in two pigtails. She wore large, round frameless glasses and wore the usual Wild's High uniform as she carried a large red case and a pole in her arms. She was smiling at him as her red eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Oh sorry, I'm Lee Go-Seul and I was just looking for the wushu club room" she said as he smiled at her.

"Well nice meeting you Lee Go-Seul, I am Lee Naruto and that there is Song Jae-Gu" he said pointing to the other boy. "While I don't know where the wushu club is I'm sure if you ask someone in a clubroom they can point you in the right direction since we are both freshman" he said as she smiled at him.

"Ah that makes sense" she said until the taekwondo door slid open.

"There you two are! I was thinking you weren't going to show" Dal-Dal's voice rang out as she started to pull them in, unintentionally pulling in Go-Seul as well.

Naruto sighed as he saw Dal-Dal smiling at him "Come on Naruto, I'll spar with you" she said as she bounced on her feet as if she was ready for an attack.

"I'm just in here to get Jae-Gu his money back and she is looking for the wushu club" he said as he pointed to Go-Seul as she looked around nervously.

"Aw come on~ A quick spar" she whined as he sighed and got into his stance.

His legs were shoulder width apart as he held his hands open with his fingers curled over a bit. His posture was hunched over a bit but he let out a calm breath.

"What style is that?" she asked as he smirked.

"It's a family style that only my godfather, dad and I know" he said as he threw a palm thrust her way "the Frog Kata"

Dal-Dal took a step back as she felt a slight force of a hit make contact but she knew she had to be wrong, Naruto was on the other side of the training mat. 'There's no way he hit me' she thought as she remembered the plan and walked towards him as he looked at her with a confused look before she tapped his arm and fell down.

Naruto deadpanned as she fell down "Oh no, you defeated me~. You can join us" she said as he club members cheered.

Naruto sighed as he saw Jae-Gu retrieve the money but for some reason chose to stick around.

"I'm leaving" Naruto said as she stood up.

"Wait no, I was kidding!" she yelled as he stopped near the door.

"Fine, if you really want me to join then fight Go-Seul" he said shocking the teal haired girl.

"But wushu" she said with a frown until he patted her back.

"I know but if you beat her quick we can just leave. Plus I can tell you are very strong" he said as she smiled and nodded.

"Well then, shall we begin" Go-Seul said as she pulled out two large bronze cutlasses from her red case making everyone widen their eyes, except for Naruto who knew the case was a weapon one considering he had seen numerous ones at home.

'Well, this will be interesting' he thought with a smile.

**-Chapter End-**

A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. Got to see a bit more interactions with the others and whatnot

Naruto's style got shown a bit. He still uses the Frog Kata that by using immense speed it shoots air at his opponents though with his weights it isn't as powerful as when he is unrestrained. The weights also affect his speed

The weight of his arm and leg weights will be revealed later and they are special weights from his mother's company and the leading tech in weight training.

Also the pairing choice for Naruto is broader than what I stated last chapter, Moon-Young and Dal-Dal are just two choices. The other ones in the running are Kim Hye-Shin, Lee Seub-Seul or Lee Go-Seul.

And again Yoon In-Gyi is NOT a choice, she is like a sister to him. Also NO harem

I hoped you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto frowned as Lee Seub-Seul, the apparent sister of Lee Go-Seul stopped Go-Seul before she could actually show off any of her wushu. Just after she had shown off her stance, one that Naruto could clearly see power behind.

"You're lucky your big sis saved you! Ten seconds later and you would have been leaving on a stretcher" Dal-Dal said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Naruto watched as Seub-Seul paused mid-step before she exited the training room.

"No Choi Dal-Dal, the person that was saved could have been you" she said before she left with Go-Seul.

He frowned as he saw Jae-Gu slip out of the room unnoticed and followed suit as he quickly opened up a window and slipped out before Dal-Dal could turn back his way.

'Woo, dodged that bullet, though sadly I had to show a bit of my style, which I had hoped to wait until the Wilds League to showcase it' he thought with a frown as he noticed Jae-Gu walking into the showers.

'Uh-Oh, this is so not good' he thought as he dashed towards the showers. 'Got to stop him before In-Gyi notices him!' he thought in a rush as he ran past Moon-Young in a burst of speed that surprised her until he ran towards the third shower room.

He paused as he felt a strong aura of anger coming from the shower room as he slammed his hand against his face with a groan. 'Dammit, too late' he thought as he reached for the door knob until he heard clamoring behind him.

"Queen! Where are you! Move it! Out of my way!" he heard a girl yell out as he saw a group of three girls though Naruto knew instantly who the girl in the middle was.

Kim Hye-Shin, the latest defeat of In-Gyi in the Wilds League. Her crimson red hair and red eyes were clear give away to who she was. She wore a white button up with a black jacket, tie and pants as the two black haired girls next to her wore the same thing as they all pushed their way towards him.

"You! Boy, where is the Queen!" she yelled as she glared at him.

"Sorry, she is busy in the shower, come back later as she isn't in the mood to be bothered" he said as Hye-Shin narrowed her eyes at him more.

"Well who cares! Get out of my way!" she said as she tried to push him away but found she couldn't as well as a sharp pain in her hand as she looked over to see that the blonde haired boy was holding her hand

"Sorry, can't let you in since I doubt you would like to be confronted while in the shower" he said as he smiled ominously at them, a skill he learned from his sister and godmother.

Kim Hye-Shin wasn't a girl that acts all girly or really fall for a guy all of a sudden but once she looked into the blonde man's sharp purple eyes and feeling his strength as he still held her hand something in her broke and she felt her cheeks heat up.

It seemed that she had a thing for strong men with cold eyes

"W-Whatever, we-we'll get her on her way out" she stammered as she walked away, wobbling a bit.

"What's going on, you were going to come and tell Queen off" Naruto heard one of the girls say as they walked away.

"S-Shut up! We'll have another time later" Hye-Shin said as she walked away.

Naruto sighed as he turned back to the shower room and knocked on it "In-Gyi, I don't know what's going on but I'm coming in" he said as he entered the room to see an absolutely furious In-Gyi standing over a terrified Jae-Gu wearing nothing but a towel.

"Naruto did you know he was in here?" she asked in a cold tone that made him sigh.

"Yes but it was an accident, he came to return the money, deciding not to look up at the sign of the room. I would've caught him earlier but Kim Hye-Shin, the girl you beat not too long ago kept me busy" he said as she glared at him

Naruto sighed as he explained the situation with Choi Dal-Dal as he subtly motioned for Jae-Gu to run, which thankfully he took and silently sneaked out of the room before running off once he left the room.

In-Gyi was about to say something but the door swung open to reveal Dal-Dal staring at the scene in shock.

"You dare steal my man!" she yelled as she stomped her way towards them until Naruto stopped her.

"First thing In-Gyi is a sister to me so ew no, no offense" he said as she nodded in agreement as neither of them had romantic feelings for the other as they had been friends since they were in elementary school "secondly I'm not your man" he said as she pouted.

"And lastly, I have to go" he said quickly as he dashed out of the room before In-Gyi could notice that Jae-Gu was missing and before Dal-Dal tried anything.

He just hoped nothing happened to the poor boy as he had seen what In-Gyi does to people who try and peak on her, even though Jae-Gu wasn't peaking. He was just the victim of a terrible accident.

The last person who peaked on her was his "super-pervert" of a godfather Jiraiya Gama, who was reduced to a beaten, bruised and bloody mess. Even if he rebounded back to normal once she left, he doubted that Jae-Gu would do the same.

'I really hope she doesn't do something she regrets, this was just one big accident after all' he thought but he had the dreadful feeling that what he feared was exactly what was going to happen.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto had to resist the urge to slam his hand against his face for the second time this week as right now he was on TV as he stood next to In-Gyi as she chose her match up…only for her to choose Jae-Gu.

"In-Gyi, what was that?" he asked as he followed her off the stage.

"Payback" she said as he sighed.

"There is a difference between getting revenge on a pervert and targeting a guy who was only there by one big accident" he said as she frowned.

"H-He peaked on me he gets what comes to him" she said as she hurried off leaving him behind as she left towards her class though he could see a soft pink tint on her cheeks.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he knew he needed to do crowd control between Jae-Gu and In-Gyi.

'Might as well start with Jae-Gu' he thought as he slipped his hands in his pockets and sighed.

**-Later that Day-**

Naruto frowned as he heard the conversation between In-Gyi and Jae-Gu and frowned.

He sighed as Jae-Gu walked out of the room and briskly down the hallway, towards the exit of school. "Hey Jae-Gu wait up!" he called out as the other male looked back at him

"Leave me alone, you're her friend so you will only bring me trouble" he said as he tried to run away only to find that Naruto was easily keeping pace with him.

"I may be her friend but even I know when she has done something wrong. She is just flustered, having someone peek on her, even by accident it makes her act weirdly" he said as Jae-Gu frowned and stopped running.

"I just want to be left alone! I never meant to peek on her I only wanted to return her damn money" he said as he clenched his fists and glared at the floor as he felt Naruto's hand on his back.

"Relax Jae-Gu, I'm sure if you talk with her again with me there it'll be easier" he said as Jae-Gu frowned.

"I just want to go home, my siblings need me" Jae-Gu said as Naruto smirked.

"I'll help, I can't imagine how difficult it is taking care of two little siblings, though I hear from my sister it is difficult" he said as Jae-Gu rose an eyebrow at him. "Though my sister had a bit of help from family friends, hence where I step in"

Jae-Gu had been use to others trying to pity him and offering help but oddly enough Naruto's tone wasn't one of pity, it was a genuine wanting to help just to help it seemed.

"F-Fine just don't tell others, I don't want their pity" he said as Naruto nodded, silently follow the other male to his house.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Naruto smiled as he got off his phone as he had to text his sister Na telling her where he was. It had taken a while to actually get to Jae-Gu's house since he had to do his part time job at the car wash.

"Sorry it took so long, I forgot I had work" he said with a frown.

"Don't worry, I understand since I have one as well but I only get called in when they really need help" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle.

"Where do you work at?" Jae-Gu asked curiously, from what he heard Naruto was the heir of two companies.

"My family's hospital not too far from here, my godmother runs it and occasionally she needs the extra help" he said as Jae-Gu nodded.

"Well, we're here" he said with a sigh as he opened the gate for Naruto and him until they heard the screeching of bike tires.

"Oh you guys, what's up?" Naruto said with a smile as he saw Moon-Young and In-Gyi come to a stop behind them

"What are you doing here?" Jae-Gu asked with a frown as he stood at the gate

"Well it just happened that we saw you a bit back and thought we might say hello" Moon-Young said with a smile as she got off her bike.

Naruto looked at In-Gyi with a raised brow as she refused to make eye contact with him. 'She really needs to learn to put away her pride at times' he thought as Jae-Gu frowned but sighed as Moon-Young gave a small crooked smirk.

"Well even if you don't really seem happy to see us we are your upperclassmen, isn't it at least courteous to offer up a cup of tea?" Moon-Young said as Naruto could clearly see she was struggling to make a reason to enter the house.

Jae-Gu sighed as he opened the gate "Fine, one cup then you leave" he said as he led them inside.

Naruto frowned a bit at Queen as they entered, he could see she was nervous but still a bit serious, most likely, at least he hoped it was most likely, she was contemplating apologizing.

His frown turned to a smirk as he saw the two small kids wake up as they looked at the three of them, strangers to them, with their brother.

The two were clearly twins, only difference was the long hair of one, who he figured to be the girl Song Jae-Som if he remembered the names Jae-Gu told him correctly, which made the other one Song Jae-Hyung.

"Sorry you two, seems your brother brought home a lot of people. I'm Lee Naruto, nice to meet you two" Naruto said as he crouched down and smiled at the drowsy twins as he ruffled their heads with a chuckle.

He didn't seem to notice the stars in Jae-Som's eyes or her pink cheeks as he stood up. "Here I'll come help you" he said as he followed Jae-Gu into the kitchen.

"I don't want them here" Jae-Gu said as Naruto sighed.

"I know but they will be gone soon, hopefully In-Gyi is here to apologize or something" he said as he decided to change the subject.

"Your siblings are pretty cute, how old are they?" he asked with a smile as he waved to Jae-Som as she stared at him from halfway behind the doorframe.

"They are only five, almost six, I've had to look after them for a couple years" Jae-Gu said as Naruto patted him on the back.

"You're a strong man Jae-Gu. My sister was in a similar situation after my parent's died when I was at a young age" Naruto said as Jae-Gu looked at him.

"She decided to look after me by her own. She took no handouts, raising me with whatever money she could earn from jobs until she was out of high school which was when she decided using my parent's funds" he said making Jae-Gu raise his brow in confusion.

"Why did she wait so long to use your parent's money?" he asked as Naruto chuckled and picked up the two glasses of hot water.

"Well she wanted to prove it to everyone that she could raise me properly without any help. My godparent's tried getting custody shortly after my parent's deaths but she wouldn't allow it. She grew furious apparently whenever anyone tried to take me from her" he said as Jae-Gu nodded.

"I would do the same thing if anyone tried that with them as well" Jae-Gu said as Naruto smirked.

"I figured, now come on, they should be gone soon maybe" he said as he left the kitchen and pet Jae-Som's head again as she seemed to linger around them.

"I don't have many tea cups or any tea so it is hot water" Jae-Gu said as Naruto set down the cups.

"Where are the mats to sit on?" In-Gyi said as Naruto sighed and sat on the floor cross-legged as Jae-Som scooted close to him.

"Just sit on the floor, it's not bad" he said as he smiled at Jae-Som as she hugged a yellow rabbit with a smile.

"Are we too poor for someone who carries around million won checks to stay? My siblings and I live like this, it is better this way. I can take better care of them if I quit school. I might even be more suited going out and bring in a few more cents" Jae-Gu said as In-Gyi glared at him.

"I can sit! Don't look down on me so rudely" In-Gyi said in a low tone to him as Naruto rolled his eyes at the actions of his friend.

He knew she was a bit rough around males due to how she was treated when she was young but he figured it had went away in time but apparently it hadn't.

"Come sit down big sister Queen! Stay and play with us!" Jae-Hyung said with a smile as Jae-Som nodded along with her brother.

In-Gyi slowly started to sit down until her eyes landed on a small bug at the same time as Moon-Young's eyes noticed it as well.

"C-C-Cockroach!?" they yelled as they ran away from the small bug as Naruto just raised a brow at the bug, not afraid of it.

"Do something about it! It's coming this way!" In-Gyi yelled as shut her eyes

"Don't come over here!" Moon-Young yelled as Jae-Hyung captured it with a cup.

"Caught it!" the small boy said with a chuckle as his sister handed him a tissue.

In-Gyi, once the bug was gone noticed where exactly she was. She was up in the arms of Jae-Gu.

As the commotion died down In-Gyi gained a light blush.

"Wh-What are you doing!? Let go of me!" she yelled as Jae-Gu deadpanned and literally dropped her, letting her fall to the ground.

In-Gyi, most likely acting on reflex caught herself with a spin so she didn't hit the ground, making Moon-Young and the twins clap

"Okay! Enough of this awkward situation! Lets play a game!" Moon-Young said as he sweat dropped but smirked at her for changing the subject.

The twins smiled and clapped as Jae-Hyung yelled "Let's go! Let's go!"

Naruto smirked as the played 'Three, Six, Nine' until he saw Jae-Gu leave with laundry in his hand as In-Gyi followed.

He played a bit more until he excused himself for a moment so he could overhear the conversation.

"…withstand even one minute against me, you can say that's the proudest moment in your life!" In-Gyi said in a somewhat grand tone and he had to once again resist to slap his hand against his face.

In-Gyi was a wonderful girl unless you got on her wrong side. Plus she didn't really understand those less fortunate, something he thankfully did because of how his sister Na raise him away from his parent's wealth.

He was still working on lightening her up at times, especially when it came to non-fighters.

"I don't care for any of that. Honestly I am a little afraid of entering the tournament! But that's not the whole reason. I wanted to attend school in a quiet manner, but then I ended up in a school like that. They are funding it for me so I thought I'd bare through it somehow and graduate but the way you treat me…the thought that it won't stop here…that what scares me more" Jae-Gu said as Naruto frowned.

He already knew that Jae-Gu most likely was bullied heavily in his old school but the man was strong. He was able to keep picking himself up and moving forward for the siblings he loved.

"I'm not asking you to protect me or notice me. I just want you to leave me alone. Is that too hard?" he asked as In-Gyi backed up in a daze.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Jae-Som pull at his sleeve.

"A-Are you gonna come back and play?" she asked as he smiled.

"Sure thing, sorry to keep you waiting" he said as he sat back down and kept playing.

He and Moon-Young played with the twins until they passed out a few hours later.

"Sorry about the penalty" Jae-Gu said with a small chuckle as Naruto rubbed his newly whiskered cheeks.

"Relax, they had fun, all that matters" he said as they exited his house.

"See you Jae-Gu! You didn't have to see us off" Moon-Young said with a smile as In-Gyi kept looking ahead.

"Song Jae-Gu…what you said before, I'll do what you said" she said as she walked away with Moon-Young following, trying to figure out what they had talked about.

Jae-Gu had a hopeful look on his face before it went away.

"She isn't that bad," Naruto said getting the older brother's attention "she was just raised differently"

"What do you mean" Jae-Gu said with a sigh.

"She was raised to be the heir to her family's business. She didn't get much time to be a kid or even relax. She still doesn't. I was raised to be a kid while my godparents looked after the businesses as they still do" Naruto said as he smiled at Jae-Gu.

"She opens up slowly to others and forgets that not everybody is a fighter or someone who wants to fight. Call it her Queen mentality, but in all honesty she is a kind sweet girl, just takes a bit to see it. Give her time and I promise she will be better" he said as he handed Jae-Gu a card.

"What's this?" Jae-Gu asked as he looked over the card that read 'Namikaze Hospital' on the front with their numbers on the back.

"It's for the little ones. If they ever need any medical treatment or anything just take them to that hospital. It's a few blocks from here but if you call they can send a car or something" Naruto said as Jae-Gu tried to return it.

"This isn't a hand-out, this is making sure they are healthy. I just want to help in whatever way I can do please take it" he said as Jae-Gu pocketed the card and sighed.

"Fine...thanks" he said with a small smile as Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, see you tomorrow Jae-Gu" he said as he waved to him and started to head home.

Jae-Gu frowned a bit at the card but he knew that Naruto was just looking out for his siblings.

Naruto smiled as he walked away from Jae-Gu's house. He was glad that it seemed that In-Gyi was going to stop messing with Jae-Gu.

He grabbed his phone as it rang in his pocket and answered it. "Hey sis, sorry I'm coming home now. I got sidetracked hanging out with a friend of mine longer than I thought" he said as his sister chuckled.

"_While I am happy you are getting more friends but you also have school to worry about so you can't stay out so late on school nights_" she said in her motherly tone as he smiled.

"I know Na and I'll be more concious of it in the future. I'll be home soon, is dinner ready?" he asked as he checked his watch

"_Yes, get your butt home or I'll eat it all_" she said in a tone where he could all but hear the smirk in her tone.

"Five minutes and I'll be there, especially if I run" he said as his sister chuckled

"_See you soon then Naru_" she said as she hung up and he slid his phone back in his pocket with a smile.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto frowned as he stared down at his phone as it showed a live feed from the training arena.

'This is so not good' he thought as he started running towards the training arena. 'Kim Hye-Shin and her goons will murder Jae-Gu'

He sighed as he saw Hye-Shin standing over Jae-Gu with Go-Seul standing with her arms extended, most likely the cause of the two girls on the floor.

"If you wanna show off and get in my way then I'll get rid of you first!" Hey-Shin said as she put on a pair of red gloves. "You're next Song Jae-Gu!"

"Sorry, that's no good" Naruto said as he entered the ring putting on a pair of orange gloves with a smirk. "I can't let Jae-Gu get hurt or else his little siblings would be sad"

"N-Naruto, thanks for coming" Jae-Gu said with a relieved sigh as Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry, I got them" Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles

"T-This has nothing to do with you!" Hye-shin yelled as she glared at him "Don't get involved!"

"Sorry, no can do. He's my friend and not a fighter so it wouldn't be fair for you to fight him" he said as he adjusted his arms.

Naruto's eyes went over to the main doors as they flung open to reveal four more people arriving. "Oh you brought reinforcements? Five against one doesn't seem fair but whatever" he said as he held up three fingers

"Yo! Cam people! I am using this with my sister's qualifications!" he said as the intercom turned back on.

"_That is fine but we have a notice from your sister that you are not allowed to remove your weights_" the voice said as more gloves dropped down.

"Geez! When will I finally be allowed to go all out!" he groaned as a larger man walked up, putting on a pair of purple gloves

"Whatever" he grumbled as he turned back to the group of people. "Come on! Any and all of you can come at me with any style and essentially no rules so come on! Though how you exit is another question all together" he yelled as the larger man entered the ring

"Acting cocky, talking like we are the bad guys here! I'll show you not to underestimate us" he said as Naruto eyed the man up and down before smirking.

"I'll take care of this myself!" he said as Naruto appeared in front of him in a shocking burst of speed.

"I've always wanted to try this" Naruto said as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

Kim Hye-Shin watched in awe and shock as the man she figured out to be Naruto grabbed Baek Du-Jang by the collar, rotated himself around, getting in a judo position and threw the large man out of the rink, making him hit the ground with a thud and skid to the edge of the room, unconscious from the force of the throw.

Naruto smiled as he dusted off his hands "Well? Who's next?" he asked with a smirk

**-Chapter End-**

Okay I know I haven't diverged from cannon too much yet and that is because some of the things need to stay, like the shower scene and everything as that was a major moment to get In-Gyi and Jae-Gu closer.

Also I added Jae-Som having a little crush on Naruto as I thought it would be cute. Don't you agree?

Also Kim Hye-Shin strikes me as a tsundere who falls for strong guys who can look scary.

Do not worry I am still deciding the pairing and remember NO Queen as they are brother and sister essentially, even though not by blood.

I didn't include Dal-Dal in the Jae-Gu house scene as I felt Naruto needed to be there more than her.

She will get more time later but I did everything I did for a reason

Everything I change I have a reason for.

**PLUS** Naruto's parents' names are Lee Minato and Lee Kushina! Namikaze and Uzumaki are just the names of their corporations, not their last names.

**IMPORTANT NEWS**

Due to school ending soon and finals coming up and all that _fun_ stuff I will be doing a different schedule for the next two update weeks.

**-Schedule-**

**Monday:** Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Tuesday:** Demon of the Elemental Nations

**Wednesday:** Fox of the Wild

**Thursday:** Forgotten Child of Prophecy

**Friday:** Demi-Deity

**Saturday:** Creator of Alchemy

**Sunday:** Sage of Infinite Possibilities

But instead of a one week break, it'll be two weeks.

So I will be doing a week of updates and then taking two weeks of break, then another week of updates followed by another two week break.

After the second two week break it'll go back to the "one week update, one week break" schedule as by then I will have graduated from High School!

I hope you all understand!

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 4**

"Come on, don't tell me you guys are afraid now that I took down the big guy" Naruto said with a smirk as he popped his knuckles.

"Interesting, an underclassmen that thinks they are strong? Maybe I should cool your head a bit" the man with the black beanie said as he put on a pair of blue gloves.

"Watch out Li Mi-Nam, he may be an underclassman but if he had enough strength to throw Baek Du-Jang like it was nothing he is bound to have some power" Kim Hye-Shin said Li Mi-Nam, the beanie wearing fighter chuckled.

"Well power is good and all but let's see him land a hit on me" he said as he dashed at the blonde.

"Oh this'll be interesting" Naruto said Mi-Nam dashed towards him. "So you're up next? At this rate it'll take a while to actually get you all to run off" he said as he quickly dodged a punch from the man.

"Oh so you have speed as well as power?" Mi-Nam asked as he continued to fire off punches at the blonde man and frowned as he seemed to effortlessly dodge them all.

"Of course, my sister would murder me if I let myself get hit by someone as slow as you" Naruto said as dashed at him before appearing directly in front of the boxer making him jump back.

Or at least try to as he felt the wind exit his lungs as he felt a padded fist hit him straight in the solar plexus and he tumbled on the floor, quickly getting back up to his feet.

'I barely even see him move and that punch felt like a bag of bricks hitting me. What is he?' Mi-Nam thought as he got up and caught his breath.

"Come on boxer boy, I thought you were confident I wouldn't land a hit on you?" Naruto said with a smirk as he dashed at Mi-Nam again as the boxer struggled to dodge his mix of open palm punches and regular ones.

"What style is this?" Mi-Nam asked as he dodged the strange hits from the blonde.

"None of your business" Naruto stated bluntly as he threw a punch at the boxer, purposely slow as Mi-Nam dodged it.

"Getting sloppy ther-" he said until the force of a punch to the side of his face knocked him down and his beanie off his head.

"Oh good, it still works even when I'm weighed down and slower than normal" Naruto said with a smirk as Mi-Nam stared at him with a bit of shock as he rubbed his jaw.

'I know I dodged that hit so what the hell hit me?' he thought as Naruto frowned.

"Oi if you want to fight then fight me, leave Jae-Gu out of this!" he yelled as another Goo Ra High member tried to go after Jae-Gu.

"Get out of the ring Jae-Gu" he said as he swept the legs of another Goo Ra member to get him to stop fighting Jae-Gu.

"O-Okay, s-sorry" Jae-Gu said nervously as the other male backed away and stood next to Lee Go-Seul, who gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"I'm your opponent! So don't take your eyes off me!" Mi-Nam yelled as he threw a kick at Naruto, aiming for his legs.

Naruto smirked as he effortlessly jumped over the kick and in the air he started to turn a bit before he connected his leg with Mi-Nam's chest, making him fly out of the ring from the slow but powerful kick.

"So," Naruto said as he landed and cracked his knuckles "who's next or do you want to come at me all at once? Been a while since I've done that!" he said as the Goo Ra members shivered at the aura he sent off.

"You think you can just scare us into leaving!" Hye-Shin yelled as she took a step forward.

"Oh I don't think, I know. And you all started this by trying to fight Jae-Gu so bring it" he said with a smirk as he saw the doors fly open to reveal Dal-Dal and Moon-Young as they tried to enter the ring.

But before they could step foot in it people appeared to block them, Goo Ra High members and him from continuing.

"What? Who are you?!" Hey-Shin yelled as Naruto frowned as he saw who exactly had gotten in between them.

The long back uniforms, the cold demeanor and the professional hair.

They were definitely the Wilds Guard and he could clearly see his sister as she was in the center of the ring.

"Aw come on Sis we weren't breaking too many rules, I even used your sign to let them use any rules" he said as the blonde haired woman in the center glared at the crowd.

Na stared at him with her cold eyes though he could clearly see a twinkle in them that he knew the others couldn't.

"The school has ruled this an inappropriate situation, so we shall end it here" she said as she turned towards the newly arrived Moon-Young and Dal-Dal

"Ms. Lee Moon-Young, please take your friend Mr. Song Jae-Gu out of here as the Director wishes to speak to him" Lee Na said as the pink haired girl nodded and led Jae-Gu out as he pulled him and Dal-Dal out of the room.

Lee Na looked at him for a brief second before turning to the Goo Ra High students with a frown "Please take your unspoken words to the league and return home for today" she said as Hye-Shin glared at her heavily.

Naruto buried his face in his hand with a groan as he knew what was coming.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? What are you, showing up just like that and tell us what to do?!" Kim Hye-Shin said in anger and frustration.

Not only had three of her people had been beaten effortlessly by one man that, as much as she hated to admit, had a crush on but now there were weird women telling her and her classmates to basically 'fuck off and leave'.

She felt a sharp pain tear through her as the blonde woman squeezed her shoulder and she had to struggle to stay standing.

"The Wild's guard are granted exemption from the country to stop any use of force by any means necessary." Lee Na said as she glared her purple eyes at the red headed girl "If you continue to ignore us and choose to continue then you will never walk again" she said as Kim Hye-Shin fell to the ground.

Naruto sighed as the Goo Ra members helped Kim Hye-Shin up "Did you really have to paralyze her nerves, even if it is temporary?" he asked as she stared at him with her cold look that he liked to call her 'business face' that made him back away in surrender.

"Please take her away, she is not injured. She'll regain her nerves in a couple of minutes" she said as the Goo Ra students nodded and quickly took her away.

"Moon-Young that guard in the middle, do you know who that is? It's the first time I've seen her" Naruto heard Dal-Dal ask Moon-Young smiled as she looked back towards Lee Na.

"That is the strongest Wild's Guard, she's been on there longest of all other guards and while she was in school she has a record of 43 battles, with 43 wins. And 40 of them were Kos. Her name is Lee Na and is Naruto's older sister" she said as Dal-Dal grew pale as Moon-Young blushed a bit.

Naruto sighed as everyone filed out until it was just him and his sister before her appearance lightened a bit "Nice job Naru, sorry I had to ruin it but the Director wanted things to wait until the League" she said as he nodded.

"I don't mind but hopefully I'll be able to take off my weights in League matches" he said as she smirked.

"Oh I forgot you are needed in the Director's office as well to talk about what went on here" she said as he groaned. "Don't worry Naru, you'll be fine"

**-Few Hours Later-**

'Well she wasn't wrong' he thought with a frown as he helped Jae-Gu mop the first year bathrooms with his headphones in.

Even if his sister understood the situation apparently he was a bit in trouble for fighting.

'Could've been a worse punishment' he thought as he felt a tap on his shoulder and he pulled his headphones out.

"I need to go, my siblings were brought here" Jae-Gu said as he nodded

"Okay, we can probably continue tomorrow" he said as Jae-Gu smiled and went off to tell the Director as he put the cleaning items away as he waited for him in the hallway.

"So why were your siblings brought here?" he asked Jae-Hu walked towards him from the Director's room.

"I don't know but if the daycare brought them here then it has to be important" Jae-Gu said as they hurried outside to see the two small twins standing with a woman that looked like a teacher as Jae-Gu rushed up to them.

Naruto smirked as he stayed behind and watched the touching scene with Jae-Gu and his siblings as Jae-Hyung hugged him as Jae-Som joined in.

"Come on, let's head back to your house, I might as well walk back since my house is roughly the same way" he said as he pat Jae-Gu on the back with a smile as the twins smiled and let their brother stand up.

"Sure" he said as the twins held his hands and Jae-Som held Naruto's hand with a smile.

Naruto continued to smile as they walked down the street and Jae-Gu took the role of older brother, making them smile and forget about the incident at school.

But as they passed a group of Goo Ra High boys Naruto's eyes narrowed as the red haired boy turned around.

"Worker Song! You're Worker Song, right?" the red haired boy asked as he turned around.

Naruto turned and could already sense the boy was an ass from the way he carried himself with a cocky smirk and fiery eyes.

"Whoa, Worker Son. What's happened to you man? You've grown a lot in the last couple of months, huh? I almost missed you" the red haired boy said with a chuckled.

Naruto could feel Jae-Gu's apprehension as he nodded.

"Hey, do you go to school nearby? We've decided to go to Goo Ra High!" he said as Jae-Gu turned to lead his siblings away.

"Ah…good seeing you! Ha...Ha…hey...I've got to go somewhere with my siblings and friend. Sorry, I'll see you later" he said in a rushed manner as Naruto helped him try and get away until Jae-Gu felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"What's wrong~? It's been a while since you last saw your friends" the boy said with a sickeningly sweet fake smile until he got close to Jae-Gu.

"Hey, asshole! You see a serial killer or something!? Why the hell are you treating me like shit!?" he said until he was shoved back and shivered at the fearful sight in front of him.

"Hey maybe he's treating you like shit because that's what you are" Naruto said as his eyes became cold and he glared down at the asshole he shoved away. "I just got done kicking three of your upperclassman's asses back at the ring so it's safe to say I'm annoyed so I would think it's best you leave" he said as the boy got up and backed up a step.

"Who the fuck are you?" the red haired boy asked as Naruto chuckled.

"The boy who will kick your ass like I did with Mi-Nam if you don't leave. Now or do you want to be thrown through that wall behind you" Naruto said as he sent a spike of killing intent at the boy, thankfully it was something his sister taught him to use.

The boy took another step back as Naruto glared at him before he scoffed and started walking away.

"Whatever, you aren't worth my time" the red head said as he walked away, leaving him with the Jae-Gu and his siblings.

"Sorry about that, people like him seriously get on my nerves" Naruto said as Jae-Som held his hand again with a shy smile.

"I-It's fine, I'm just glad he went away" Jae-Gu said as Naruto smiled.

"Who was he anyway? Someone from your old school?" Naruto asked as Jae-Gu sighed.

"His name is Kim Han-Gyul. He was a massive bully to me in my old school, I just hope he doesn't keep bothering me or you" he said with a sigh as Naruto patted him on the back.

"If he keeps bothering you just stand up for yourself or call me since you do have my number" he said as Jae-Gu nodded.

"I should probably head home" Naruto said as Jae-Gu reached his house.

"B-But can't you come in?" Jae-Som asked as she tried to lead him into the house.

Naruto smiled as he crouched down and ruffled her hair "Sorry Jae-Som I have some places I need to be and my own big sis is expecting me home soon" he said as she pouted but hugged him as he looked up and Jae-Gu and hugged her back.

Jae-Gu chuckled as he held his sister back from chasing after his blonde friend.

Naruto sighed as he walked down the street. He knew those types of people and he knew that Kim Han-Gyul would most likely return to harass Jae-Gu and he wouldn't be able to always help out his friend.

'He needs to stand up for himself, I can't be his bodyguard' he thought as he texted his sister telling her that he'd be home soon. 'Hopefully he gets some reason to defend himself'.

**-2 Days Later-**

Naruto chuckled as he saw Dal-Dal bother Jae-Gu. 'Seems like she is backing off of me because of seeing Sis the other day' he thought as it was a common occurrence. Over the years of him going through school every time a girl grew a crush on him it would end the second they met or saw his sister.

Truthfully he didn't blame them. His sister could be absolutely terrifying but he figured he'd find a girl in time that might not be afraid of her. Though he was a bit thankful that Dal-Dal switched her interest since she wasn't his type all too much.

Today was an exciting day as it was the start of the Wild's League. The tournament that he was allowed to take part of unshackled for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Seems like you are actually in the preliminaries Jae-Gu" he said making the other male jump and turn around before he sighed and nodded.

"I'd rather not but because of all this drama I have to take part in it" he said as Moon-Young smirked at the names on the list.

"So the boxer guy you fought against is on here as well" she said as he looked through the list and nodded as he saw Mi-Nam's name on the list.

"He's a skilled boxer so it'll be interesting to see him fight" he said as he narrowed his eyes as a familiar voice rang out.

"Guess you got in the Wild's League Mi-Nam! You'll get into main rounds like a piece of cake" the voice said as he saw Jae-Gu flinch as Naruto turned to see the same red headed boy he met not two days ago.

"Song Jae-Gu? Lee Naruto? Don't we know those names?" Mi-Nam asked with a frown as Naruto saw Han-Gyul chuckle

"Oh man! What a riot! Worker Song, the absolute pushover is a part of the Wild's League!" Han-Gyul said as he laughed and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the red head as he could see Jae-Gu slightly shiver.

"Does he know you Jae-Gu?" Dal-Dal asked as Han-Gyul glared at them.

"Are you ignoring me again you bastard! You getting ballsy just because you are in this school or something!" the red head yelled as he grabbed Jae-Gu's collar only for his eyes to widen as In-Gyi grabbed his wrist and Naruto grabbing his shoulder, pressing a pressure point as his legs started to shiver.

"Let Go" he and In-Gyi said simultaneously as the boy shivered.

"If you don't let go, you won't be able to use this hand again" she said as Naruto chuckled.

"Screw using his hand I will make sure he never walks again" Naruto said as he dug his thumb into the boy making him hiss slightly in pain.

"Oh my god it's Queen! It's really the Queen! The fighting Queen!" various girls said as they crowded around them

"Students of the Wild's High are not allowed to cause issues outside of the ring. If there is even one case of violence, the student is expelled no matter what reason the violence was caused for" she said as she stared into Han-Gyul's eyes with her cold eyes.

"You get what I'm saying? The only reason you are standing here now despite causing this ruckus is that reason alone" she said as she let him go and Naruto released his shoulder, making the boy fall to the ground and backpedal away.

"I expect good things from you Mi-Nam. I may be in a different set but doesn't mean we can't meet up in later sets" Naruto said as In-Gyi walked away and Mi-Nam narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just because you won our little spat doesn't mean anything. I'll advance through and make sure we can finish what we started" he said as Naruto chuckled.

"Bring it since I remembered you not being able to land a hit on me little Beanie" he said as Mi-Nam scoffed as Dal-Dal walked up to him.

"How come all you brats from Goo Ra think they're the best? Is that taught at your school or something?" she asked as Mi-Nam looked down at her.

"Hey giraffe, where do you think this place is? This place is where the top fights take place, and from that where the best compete. The Wild's League is that kind of place and we are the protagonists of here" she said as Mi-Nam narrowed his eyes.

"I should be saying something similar to you. You shouldn't act so cocky after one of the two males you have hit a couple of my friends! I don't care what that Wild's thing is, and don't act so tough for being such a tiny brat" he said as Naruto groaned and Dal-Dal huffed.

"Bastard can't hear a thing I say" she said in an exhausted tone.

"To be honest I don't think it makes sense fighting with a weak little girl.." he said until he was blindsided as Dal-Dal swung a high kick at him, knocking his beanie off and making him take a step back to keep himself from falling.

"I don't think you'll be able to get into the main rounds anyway!" she yelled as she glared at the others.

"Let's stop this before it actually gets violent since I really don't want to break any bones" Naruto said as he glared at the Goo Ra High students before they started to walk away.

Naruto frowned as Jae-Gu walked away with Moon-Young right behind him as Dal-Dal stayed behind.

"I-I'm sorry" she said as he chuckled.

He figured what she was sorry for and the fact she felt she needed to apologize amused him a bit. "Dal-Dal do not apologize for who you fall for. Jae-Gu is a much better choice for you than me considering who I'm related to" he said as she blushed and nodded as she kissed his cheek before running after Jae-Gu.

Naruto chuckled as he figured it was a 'thank you' kiss for understanding.

He frowned as he felt a chill run down his back. 'Better keep an eye on Jae-Gu, those asses might try something' he thought as he slipped his hands into his pockets and started walking after Jae-Gu and the others.

'Maybe I can get some action in before the fights. Might actually be fun' he thought as his smirk returned.

The coming month was going to be interesting.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so we saw Naruto kick ass, show off his Frog Kata and other skills as he dealt with Mi-Nam and intimidated Han-Gyul so Jae-Gu didn't have to take off his pants or anything.

I decided to remove Dal-Dal from Naruto since I figured a scary sister might scare girls away but the reason Moon-Young is still in it is because she idolized Lee Na and her job so she isn't afraid at all.

Now it's just either Lee Moon-Young, Kim Hye-Shin, Lee Go-Seul or any other girls I feel could fit are in the running for Naruto's pairing.

I will have to modify a few things around like the fights and everything but I feel I can do it.

Remember after this week of updates I am still taking a two week break

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto frowned as he walked through the streets.

Jae-Gu had brushed off his offer to train him as well as Moon-Young and Dal-Dal's. He had openly told them all that he wouldn't fight. He even planned on tapping out the second the fight began.

He understood the boy's want to avoid violence but there was a point when it became cowardly.

'Hopefully he just gives in and realizes he needs to at least learn the basics of self-defense' he thought as a teal blur raced past him.

'Go-Seul? What's going on?' he thought as he followed after the teal haired girl since as she passed him he could see the serious look of worry in her eyes. His eyes widened once he saw the scene before him.

Jae-Gu was wielding a brick and was about to attack Han-Gyul and another boy before Go-Seul grabbed his wrist and made him drop it. He could see the completely weak look in Jae-Gu's eyes and decided to just watch since he figured Go-Seul could help him more than he could.

He was impressed at how Go-Seul helped Jae-Gu handle the boys from Goo Ra. He had to bite his lip to stop from laughing once Han-Gyul tried to use the brick against Go-Seul only for her to pull out her two scimitar swords and scare the boys into running with their tails in between their legs.

'Take care of him Go-Seul, he needs it' he thought as he left the two alone and walked towards Jae-Gu's house.

Call it a hunch but he had a bad feeling those kids would be targeted and there was one thing he hated more than anything.

Assholes that would target little kids just because they got their asses kicked.

**-Jae-Gu's House-**

Naruto smiled as he sat on the twin's futon with the blanket over his lap as Moon-Young and Jae-Hyung sat next to him and Jae-Som on his lap as they peeled and ate oranges

"So is Jae-Gu okay?" Moon-Young whispered to him as the twins laughed at something on the TV.

"Someone very caring is looking after him, hence why I am here to look after the twins" he said as Jae-Som smiled at him and he ruffled her hair as the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Jae-Hyung said as he crawled off the futon and went to answer the door.

"Unni came to visit!" Jae-Hyung said with a large smile as he led a confused Dal-Dal into the room before she deadpanned at them, more Moon-Young than him though.

"Sup Dal-Dal" he said with a wave as Jae-Som waved with him.

"Ah, your finally here" Moon-Young said as she continued eating a slice of orange. "Took you long enough" she said with a smirk.

"Fatty!? What are you doing here?" Dal-Dal yelled as he chuckled.

"We decided to look after the twins while Jae-Gu was at work" he said as Jae-Som nodded.

"Whatever, I'll be barrowing the kitchen" Dal-Dal said as she took her bags full of food out of the room.

Jae-Som looked at him nervously as she poked her fingers together "C-Can I go watch?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Of course just don't get in her way" he said as she smiled and bound off into the kitchen.

"Young crushes, so adorable" Moon-Young said with a laugh as he rolled his eyes and peeled another orange for Jae-Hyung.

As the sun started to fall he could smell the food as Dal-Dal walked into the room and set down the food.

"Wow~. It looks so tasty" Jae-Som said as Dal-Dal smiled.

"Well don't just look, dig in" she said as they all grabbed one piece of chicken. "Just be sure to leave enough for Jae-Gu"

"Don't worry we will" Naruto said as he chuckled at Moon-Young. "Though you might have to look out for her"

"I must have more!" Moon-Young yelled as Dal-Dal kept blocking her attempts to steal food until they heard the clunk of the gate.

"That must be Jae-Gu!" she said with a smile before Naruto stopped her.

"It's too early for him to be back today, stay back a bit" he said in a serious tone that confused her as he opened the door.

He groaned as he saw the group of Goo Ra High students in the 'front yard' all wielding weapons. "Great, it's you again red head" he said with a glare as he looked them over.

There were seven of them with Han-Gyul in the center. It seemed only two or three of them had weapons

"What's this? No Worker Song?" Han-Gyul said with a cocky smirk as he seemed to ignore his presence. "But he'll come if we wait. Where else would he go?" he said as he took a step forward and looked around.

"It's pretty sad though, not even locking the door when it's just the brats inside" Han-Gyul said with a chuckle as Naruto released a bit of his KI.

"Oi! This is technically trespassing so if I were you I'd leave or we just might have to call the cops, or worse" he said as Han-Gyul and the others laughed a bit.

"What are you talking about? We are just old friends over for a visit" Han-Gyul said as he sighed and put on his sandals.

"Moon-Young, Dal-Dal, stay with the twins. I can handle these guys" he said as he popped his neck

"Are you sure Naruto? I'm sure Moon-Young would be happy to join you" Dal-Dal said as he chuckled

"She's tired from sparring, you are in housewife mode. Plus these are just weak little butt hurt kids" he said as a clang cut him off.

"Do you think this is a joke you asshole? Are you seriously ignoring us here?!" one of the group members yelled as he walked towards him with a bat.

"Oi there are kids here! Watch your language!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the kids face and pushed him back, making him fall onto the ground and drop his bat.

"Kill that ass first!" one person said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Really you guys? Now just add assault to the leading charges" Naruto said as he easily tripped another kid with tried to swing his bat at him.

He mentally groaned at how stupid these kids were. "Stop this already and leave before I really get pissed off!" he yelled as he pushed back Han-Gyul who worriedly grew a cocky smirk.

"Everyone! Go all out! He can't hit us back due to his school!" Han-Gyul yelled as Naruto laughed as they picked up their bats.

"I could care less about their rules! You mess with people close to me I am going to crack some skulls!" he yelled as he punched one bat straight on, shattering it into splinters, shocking everyone.

"Self-defense is a powerful thing especially when it is seven against one and you have weapons" he said as he dusted off his fists before releasing more KI and smiled once he saw Dal-Dal recording the fight.

"Unni? What are you doing?" Jae-Som asked worried as she and her brother hid behind Moon-Young.

"Recording so we have evidence that this truly was in self-defense" Dal-Dal said as she ducked under another shard of a broken bat.

"Behind you Naruto!" Moon-Young yelled as Han-Gyul tried to attack him with a metal basin.

"Don't worry," Naruto said as he punched the basin straight on, sending it flying up into the air with a loud ting "these guys are cowards with weapons"

"W-What the hell are you? Are you some sort of monster" Han-Gyul said as he backed up into the wall and started to shiver a bit.

"Where did that cockiness of yours go? It seemed so confident not too long ago" he said as Han-Gyul cowered a bit.

"Naruto!" Dal-Dal yelled as he caught a bat handle that was thrown at him without taking his eyes off Han-Gyul.

"I got it, don't worry" he said as he crushed the handle in his hand and released more KI, making all the boys shiver.

"Now, who am I going to beat next?" he asked as Han-Gyul fell backwards and made his eyes go wide.

'Uh-oh, this won't end well' he thought as he saw In-Gyi look down at the broken bag of eggs.

"Sorry there Queen, right now I'm just trying to scare these asses away" he said, using her nickname since he really didn't want to cause her any trouble as she nodded and looked at the Han-Gyul who looked scared but had a cocky grin on his face.

"Qu-Queen, so what!? You can't do anything either! You made a fool of me as well like blondie so I-I can't let you off either!" he yelled as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Secretary Jang! Sorry to call you this late but I have a request" she said in a soft tone that Naruto knew all too well from his sister.

"_Yes! Miss! What can I do for you?_" the voice on the other end said as Han-Gyul and the others looked completely confused.

"Contact Lawyer Park please" she said as her hair overshadowed her face.

"_Y-Yes Ma'am! Has something happened? Where are you miss?_" a new voice asked worriedly

"Nothing's happened yet…but I believe a little something may happen soon. And I'd like to ask you to clean up for me. If you don't Naruto or I may get a bit injured" she said as her tone grew colder.

"_No! If either of you get hurt I'll be in for it Miss! Don't worry! As long as it's not murder, I'll be able to take care of it!_" the voice yelled as she nodded and hanged up before she turned around to close the gate and barricade it with a two-by-four.

"I need to buy eggs again, so let's finish this quickly Naruto" she said as she stared at the group with an ice cold stare.

"Sweet, now I get to act more serious" Naruto said as he quickly cracked his knuckled before going to Han-Gyul and hitting him full force in the face, making his head shoot back and make him fall back, hitting the floor with a hard thud.

He didn't know how long it took to finish beating them all up but it was definitely very fast as it seemed they were all on the ground seconds later.

"Now I don't want any of you ever bothering Jae-Gu's family or showing up at his place again" Naruto yelled as they shakily stood in a line. "You all got off lightly, I was using roughly 30% of my strength and Queen was using even less than me" he said as she they shifted nervously.

"Anything you want to add Queen?" he asked as she looked up from her cup of tea.

"Nothing in particular but if something does happen to Jae-Gu and it concerns you all. I will make sure you'll experience all bad things imaginable" she said in a shivering tone. "I have the ability to make it happen" she said as he chuckled.

"Plus we still have the evidence so you all can still be arrested at any time should you decide to be idiots and go after Jae-Gu or his siblings" he said as they nervously nodded before one ran back into the yard to hand Dal-Dal the bag of eggs.

"Now get going before I break another nose!" he yelled as he eyes Han-Gyul before they ran off like dogs with their tails in between their legs.

**-Hour or so Later-**

Jae-Gu stared in shock at the delicious meal before him.

He was a bit surprised when he had returned home to see Dal-Dal, Moon-Young, Queen and Naruto all at his house but from the way his siblings were smiling and laughing he really didn't mind.

"Whoa, all of this looks amazing" he said as Dal-Dal blushed.

"It's nothing much~ Your embarrassing me" she said as she waved him off with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto smiled as he pat Jae-Gu on the back "Eat up, there is more than enough for everyone" he said as Jae-Gu smiled. "Also In-Gyi made some nice omelets as well so eat up"

He smiled at In-Gyi's light blush as Jae-Gu filled up his plate. "So Go-Seoul, how was he?" he asked as Go-Seoul looked at him shocked.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked as he chuckled.

"I saw you help him out in the alley and I can see his mood is much lighter so whatever you did, thanks" he said as he ate another piece of the omelet and sent a smile at In-Gyi who smiled back.

Dinner went by very nicely until the twins were laid down for bed as they migrated to the yard to talk a bit.

Jae-Gu sighed "Thanks for today everyone, I know my siblings like it but please don't do this anymore, I can't stand the burden" he said as Naruto scoffed.

"We did it merely by coincidence of all of us getting together, don't put so much weight in our actions" he said as Jae-Gu frowned

"If I think about it, I'm only getting help from you and it's my fault for going to a school like that" he said as he shook his head. "I only think about looking after my siblings. Withstanding it…avoiding it…ignoring it…I thought that was the best. But I'm only showing my miserable sides to them. I don't think I've shown them the side that tries to overcome challenges"

As he was talking Naruto couldn't keep himself from smiling at his friend's growing confidence.

"You're all right, even if I can't it doesn't hurt to try. That's how I can avoid being embarrassed" he said as he clenched his fists. "I don't like fighting! But the League preliminaries, I'm thinking of trying seriously in them so my siblings can look proudly at me" he said as Naruto smiled and pat him on the back.

"Finally! I knew you had it in you" Naruto said as Jae-Gu laughed and everyone else smiled at him.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto smiled as he sat in the Taekwondo club room with Moon-Young, Dal-Dal, In-Gyi and Jae-Gu.

"In the main rounds we use open finger gloves but you'll have to use these 10 oz gloves in the prelims" Moon-Young started to explain as she handed a pair of blue boxing gloves to Jae-Gu. "You can also wear any protection you like but you need to put these gloves on"

"So I can wear body armor?" Jae-Gu asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah but it isn't wise. Sure you will get hurt less but you will be much more sluggish and you'll be at a major disadvantage" Naruto said as he chuckled at the fellow boy.

"Don't worry, we can go more into it later" he said as he nodded and smiled.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot" Jae-Gu said as Dal-Dal hugged him tightly.

"Don't thank us, we did it cause we care" she said as Naruto chuckled.

He was glad for his friend and how he was growing. Plus not to mention how In-Gyi was warming up to him.

He was excited to see how the preliminaries would go down. He just hoped Jae-Gu had a simple opponent.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay yeah shorter chapter but with the way the Manhwa goes it cuts off to something that would be better to wait til next chapter since so far this was an action and development-y chapter and I felt it would break the tension too much if I continued.

I decided to just have Naruto and In-Gyi fight the Goo Ra kids and since Naruto is close friends with In-Gyi her lawyer would worry about him, especially when his companies are very important partners for her family's company.

Next chapter will be longer so don't worry

Also don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto smiled as he walked next to Jae-Gu as they walked home from his work and waved back to the others who were waving back from inside In-Gyi's limo.

They had spent all of the last two afternoons teaching Jae-Gu the basics in boxing and he was surprisingly quick on the uptake of it all.

"You don't have to walk home with me" Jae-Gu said as he chuckled.

"My home is this way and since my sister upped my weights I need to walk around to get use to them" he said as he rolled up his uniform's sleeve to reveal the weights around his arms.

"Those are weights? Why are you wearing them?" Jae-Gu asked as he smirked.

"Its weight training, I get use to the weight and then when I take them off I get even faster" he said as Jae-Gu frowned but nodded.

"H-How heavy are they?" Jae-Gu asked nervously as he chuckled.

"Heavy, let's just say that" he joked they continued to walk.

Jae-Gu smiled at his friend and actually felt good. He felt he was becoming stronger and more confident in himself though it all seemed to start to crash as he saw the two people standing in front of his house.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes as both Li Mi-Nam and Kim Han-Gyul were standing in front of Jae-Gu's building.

"Relax, we came to apologize" Mi-Nam said as he took a step forward making Jae-Gu flinch a bit before he went into his boxing stance.

"I heard about what this idiot and his friends did and they are idiots" Mi-Nam said as he looked at Han-Gyul who avoided both Naruto and Ja-Gu's eyes "which is why I brought him to apologize to you all" he said as Han-Gyul handed Jae-Gu a bag.

"I-I'm sorry for everything. I brought some sushi for you to share with your siblings" Han-Gyul said as Mi-Nam nodded and started to walk away before he followed.

Jae-Gu smiled a bit before Naruto took the bag from him "Naruto? What's wrong?" he asked as Naruto frowned.

"Consider me cautious and with someone like Han-Gyul it'll probably be for the better since if anything this sushi would poison them" he said as he pat Jae-Gu on the back.

"Tell the twins I said hi and I'll bring some food to make up for it" he said as he waved to Jae-Gu and kept walking.

He needed to look into this. He figured it wasn't below that redheaded jerk to do something like that and he was going to find out that asshole's plan.

**-Namikaze Hospital-**

Naruto sighed as he walked up to the front desk of his family's hospital and put on a smile as the receptionist looked at him in shock as she burst from her seat and bowed to him

"Naruto!? We didn't get any news of you coming to visit. I am so sorry I would have come and picked you up instead of having you walk this far" the receptionist said as he frowned and rose her back from the bow

"Shizune, please stop freaking out. I just need to talk to my godmother" he said as he calmed her down and looked at her.

She was the same as ever. She had short straight shoulder length black hair and fair skin. Her eyes were a unique shade of black that was a shade lighter than her pupil.

She wore blueish-black nurse scrubs and was the head nurse for the entire hospital but mostly stayed in reception when she wasn't needed.

He had known Shizune since he was incredibly little as she had been his godmother's apprentice since as long as he could remember and was like a surrogate aunt to him.

"Is she in?" he asked with a smile as she nodded and dialed a number.

"Yes, just let me tell her you have arrived" she said before he pressed his finger on the receiver, cutting off the call.

"I want to surprise her since it's been a while since I've seen her" he said as Shizune frowned but nodded.

Naruto groaned as he waved off people as they bowed to him as he continued through the hospital. He hated people treating him like this and normally he wouldn't be here unless Tsunade brought him since with her around people didn't dare bow but right now he was in a rush and didn't have the time to call.

He smirked as he got to her door and kicked it open "Oi! Granny I need your help!" he yelled as he entered before a sake saucer hit his face.

"Brat what have I told you about calling me that!" a loud voice yelled at him as he smiled at her.

Behind the desk was his godmother Tsunade Senju, one of the very best doctors in the world.

She had long dull blonde hair that was held in twin low ponytails. She had light skin with a purple diamond on her forehead and amber colored eyes that were currently held in a glare before they softened and he was enveloped in a hug.

"You could have at least called brat! I've missed you" she said as she nearly suffocated him in her large bust.

Despite being in her mid-40s she had the appearance and figure of someone in their late 20s or early 30s, a trait she got from a secret medical treatment that kept her very young.

"It was a spur of the moment thing" he said as he smiled at her and handed her the bag of sushi.

"I need you to test this sushi, I think someone may have poisoned it or purposely gave it to a friend of mine in hopes to get his siblings sick" he said as she frowned and grabbed the bag.

"Why would someone do that?" she asked as she pressed a button to call Shizune back to her office.

"He's an asshole and I wouldn't put it below him to try something like that" he said with a frown as Shizune walked in and sighed at the broken pieces of glass in his hair and on the ground.

"Thank goodness you have a thick skull Naruto" she said with a sigh as she picked the pieces of glass out of his hair before he waved her off.

"Shizune take this to the lab, analyze it and see how old it is, if there is bacteria on it. Stuff like that" Tsunade said as Shizune nodded, grabbed the bag and left the room after smiling at him with a wave.

"So how have you been Naruto?" she asked as she sat back down behind her desk with a smirk

"Good, my new school is interesting with it being the Wilds High and all" he said as she nodded and frowned.

"An all-girls school? I'm surprised Na let you go to one surrounded by girls" she said as she poured herself another saucer of sake before looking at him with a smirk. "You get yourself a girlfriend yet?" she asked as he gained a light blush on his cheeks.

"Shut up granny" he muttered as she smirked and kicked out a chair for him.

"Sit down, it's been a while and I want to learn what is new with you" she said as she tossed him a can of soda as he smiled and sat down.

It had been a while since he had seen either of his godparents so it felt nice to catch up with her.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto had a massive glare as he stormed through Goo Ra High with the lab results in hand and he was seriously considering strangling that bastard Han-Gyul.

It had turned out the sushi the redhead had given Jae-Gu was over five months old and was crawling with numerous bacteria and would give whoever ate it food poisoning

Naruto frowned as he kicked open the door to the classroom that he knew Han-Gyul was in "Oi! Asshole want to explain why you gave my friend's two small siblings five month old sushi!" he yelled as he picked up the redhead by his collar.

"I-I don't have any idea what you are talking about" Han-Gyul stuttered as he visibly started sweating.

"You know what I'm talking about, you ass!" he yelled as he threw the boy across the room and tossed the results on his lap. "I had my godmother test the sushi since I knew you were the kind to do something like this" he said as people gathered around them.

Thankfully they stayed out of it because of the massive amounts of KI he was producing.

"You're so lucky I didn't go to the police" he said as he crouched down and glared at him. "Trying to poison two little kids would not look good on you" he said as two teachers burst into the room.

"What are you doing here!" one teacher yelled as Naruto turned around and glared at him.

He was pretty tall and very gruff with short black hair and hairy arms as he wore a green track suit.

"Just calling out one of your students for trying to poison a friend of mine" he said as another man shuffled out from behind the first man.

He wore a dull red suit and was balding with grey hair and large glasses on as he frowned at him. "And what proof do you have? All we see here is you assaulting one of my students" he said as the first man nodded.

"Read this" Naruto said as he handed them the results, keeping his foot on Han-Gyul's stomach to keep him from running.

"And why should we trust this doctor of yours? They could have just fabricated it!" the green tracksuit man yelled as Naruto increased his KI making him take a step back.

"The doctor is Senju Tsunade, the world renowned medic so just try and doubt her and it won't go well" he said as the red suited man frowned.

"Please Jang Yeol-Jeong don't anger the boy any more than he already is" the man said as he started to sweat and wipe his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Vice-Principal you can't be serious. This kid showed up, broke like five doors, beat up one of our students and is claiming something this serious and you expect us to do nothing?! Yeol-Jeong yelled as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Keep your students under watch. This is the third time he has tried to assault my friend" he said as Han-Gyul looked terrified as the Vice-Principal and the teacher glared at him.

"He has no proof!" the redhead yelled as Naruto tossed them a camera.

"There are pictures of the two other attacks in there. I warned him I'd be willing to leave it if he left him alone but then he did this food-poisoning ordeal so tough luck" Naruto said as the boy shivered and frowned as Naruto glared at him.

"What do you expect to get out of this?" the Vice-Principal asked Naruto frowned.

"Nothing at first as I just wanted to rough him up but then you showed up and now I've decided to show you all what he did and have you punish him" he said as he put more pressure on the boy.

"W-Well we will definitely punish this boy" Yeol-Jeong said as he walked over and grabbed the boy's shirt as Naruto took his foot off him, letting the teacher pick the boy up.

"But you also did break in and assault him instead of coming to us so you must be punished as well" the Vice-Principal said with a frown as Naruto scoffed.

"Whatever, I don't give a crap as long as he gets what he deserves" he said as he glared at the shacking redhead who he figured was quickly regretting every life choice he had ever made that led himself to this point

**-Hour later-**

Naruto frowned as Charles Wilds the Director of Wilds High, Lee Pal-Bong the Principal of Wilds High, Vice-Principal of Goo Ra High, Jang Yeol-Jeong, and his sister were all sitting around the Director's table as once the Vice-Principal called them they had sent a helicopter to pick them up so they could talk with the Director and Principal.

"Naruto, what you did goes against all of the Wilds High rules and we could very well kick you out for it" Charles said as Naruto nodded, avoiding the glare of his sister.

"Yes I know but this asshole has been attacking my friend as my proof has showed you and the altercation at Jae-Gu's house was self-defense, as the video shows" he said as the Goo Ra Vice nodded.

"We are aware and will be suspending the boy from school and possibly even expelling him after the board of education rules but you did break several doors and caused a scene" the Vice-Principal said as Lee Na's glare grew stronger.

"I am sorry, my emotions got the better of me. Though how would you react when you learned someone was planning to get two preschool children sick with five month old sushi?" he asked as Charles nodded.

"I can understand but it still goes against the rules" he said as the Principal cleared his throat.

"President Lee if I may suggest something" he asked as Charles nodded as Pal-Bong looked at him

"Naruto, we are not upset at your drive to bring this boy to justice, only at the way you did it" he said as Han-Gyul glared at the floor. "There has to be some punishment for you and I feel this will be a punishment for both of you" he said as Han-Gyul looked up.

"I'm possibly getting expelled! Why do I need to be punished more!?" Han-Gyul yelled as the teachers, minus Charles, glared at him as he quickly grew silent.

"President Director and I, as well as Lee Na all know you are a strong fighter and are looking forward to the Wild's league but due to this I think it would be best to make you go through the preliminaries and half of the actual league with your weights on" he said as Naruto burst from his seat.

"But this is the one time I can actually take them off!" Naruto yelled in shock as Charles held up a hand to silence him.

"We know and I would love nothing more than to have you fight with them off to represent our fine school but you will be fighting at a weaker level for the most part" Charles said, carrying off where the Principal left off as the Principal nodded.

"And how am I getting punished in it?" Han-Gyul asked as the Vice-Principal for Goo-Ra adjusted his glasses as he nodded.

"I think I know where this is going and I think it would be best" he said as Han-Gyul looked confused.

"Both of yours first match in the preliminaries will be against each other. Mr. Lee Naruto's weights will be doubled for the fight making his movements slower" Charles said as Naruto groaned.

"What is his current weights at?" Jang Yeol-Jeong asked as he figured it was at some low number of 50 or 100.

"Currently they are at 400 as I upped them from 300 each" Lee Na said as the people from Goo-Ra looked at him in a mixture of shock and fear.

"So they will be put at 800 for the match. Is that doable?" Charles asked as Lee Na nodded and continued to glare at him.

"400!? How is that possible?!" Yeol-Jeong asked as Lee Na rose an eyebrow at him.

"My mother's company exceeds in training equipment such as super condensed weight bars like the ones in Naruto's arms and legs straps" Lee Na said as the tracksuit man seemed to blush and look at Lee Na in admiration.

"But won't that make his punches heavier?" Han-Gyul asked worriedly as Charles shook his head.

"They only effect his movement and how fast he punches. They are legal in fights but to put himself on even ground he takes them off. Though in this case he will keep them on" Charles said as with a smirk.

"I think Mr. Lee and Mr. Kim can be taken out while we talk about the terms since there is still school for Mr. Lee to go to while Mr. Kim is suspended immediately" the Vice-Principal of Goo Ra High said as Lee Na and Charles nodded as Charles looked to Lee Na and gave her a look that made Naruto grow terrified.

Naruto, hoping that this one time he could be faster than his sister, ran for the door and nearly got out before he felt a sharp pain in his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow! Not so hard!" he yelped as Lee Na held him by his ear and tugged on it as another Wild's member took Han-Gyul away.

"Then you should have thought about your actions before you did something this stupid as attacking someone at their own school!" she yelled once they were alone and glared at him.

"I couldn't let him get away with it!" he yelled as she tugged up more making him yell.

"When we get home you are calling your friends to tell them you are grounded for a week and then you are going through intense training" she said as he grumbled and nodded before she smirked. "Also no ramen for a month!" she said as he gasped and sniffled.

"Fine" he said as she let go of his ear before she hugged him.

"Good thinking going to Tsunade but next time call me" she said as he hugged her back. "Now lets go home, I wasn't joking about the training, you are lucky you have mother's fast recovery skills or else you wouldn't be able to stand up in the morning" she said as he groaned loudly.

"But what about school?" he asked as she chuckled.

"President Director gave me the okay to take you out of it today so hurry up and get to the car!" she ordered as he groaned louder but started following her.

'Totally worth it though' he thought with a smile as he shuddered at the thought of Jae-Hyung and Jae-Som sick in bed with a case of strong food-poisoning.

Even if he was beyond sore in the morning this was better than what could have happened.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay, so I modified a lot with this chapter.

Instead of Jae-Gu attacking Han-Gyul I made Naruto do it after he checked things out with Tsunade.

I could see Han-Gyul giving old sushi to Jae-Gu, figuring he wouldn't eat any if he offered it for the kids. Kim Han-Gyul is a massive dick in the series and I feel I wrote him well.

The preliminaries and fights will be very interesting in the future and I am looking forward to writing them.

I hope you all liked the chapter, sorry for the late post as I was busy with a lot of stuff today

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto panted as he was thrown onto the matted floor as he trained with his sister. He and his sister had been at it for the majority of the week that he had been grounded for and even the next week after that.

He had gotten use to the 400 pound weights on each of his limbs but couldn't up the weight until after the matches since he did have to double them for his fight with Han-Gyul.

"You're doing very well with learning the stances in such a quick time Naruto" Na said as she smiled down at him as she put her foot on his chest making him groan.

"You might even be able to use Dad's form soon if you keep at it" she said as his phone started to ring before she reached and grabbed it from his pocket.

"Hello?" she asked as he tried to reach up and take the phone from her but couldn't budge. "Ah yes he will be there, it'll be good for him and Jae-Gu as well" Na said as she took her foot off of him, hung up the phone and tossed it to him.

"In-Gyi called to tell you Jae-Gu's training is going to be at her house today instead of the school gym" Na said as he rubbed his chest and stood up with her help.

"Is she sending a ride or what?" he asked as Na rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"You can jog there, it'll be a good little cool down" she said as he sighed before she handed him a bag.

"Your lunch and some drinks are in there. Don't stay out too late" she said as he nodded and hugged her.

"See you later sis!" he yelled as he ran out the house, excited to be free from her intense training for a bit and allowed to leave the house.

Even after his week of grounding she didn't let him leave much as she wanted to teach him advanced techniques of their shared style. While he was happy about the chances to learn more advance techniques of his parent's style but his sister was a rough teacher and he desperately needed a break from it besides just school.

He smiled at the guard of In-Gyi's main gate guard as he was making quick time to In-Gyi's house.

"Nice to see you again Naruto, been a while since you've dropped by" the guard said as Naruto smirked and nodded.

"Well In-Gyi and I have been busy with school and other annoying stuff" he said as he waved to him and kept jogging through towards her house.

He was happy to help train Jae-Gu as he was coming along nicely. He was gaining confidence, stamina and endurance very quickly as it turned out Han-Gyul would still take part in the preliminaries.

It turned out that his and Han-Gyul's fight was more of an event match and wouldn't affect either of their chances in the preliminaries and by whatever luck, bad or good depending on how you look at it, Jae-Gu first match was most likely going to be against him due to how the brackets worked and what group they were in so Jae-Gu took to training very seriously.

When Jae-Gu learned of the five month old sushi that the red haired boy tried to feed his siblings it was safe to say Jae-Gu was angry at Han-Gyul and thankful that his siblings were saved from getting terribly sick by him and his cautiousness.

Naruto smirked as he saw Moon-Young's bike parked outside as he entered the house after putting on some slippers.

"Master Naruto, it's great to see you again" the maids and butlers said as they bowed until he glared at them making them laugh as they knew how much he disliked being bowed to by anyone.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Are they at the gym?" he asked as one maid nodded.

"Yes and the code is the same as always" she said as he nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks" he said as he started to head towards it as he entered in the code to smile at the sight in front of him.

Jae-Gu was holding a shorter blonde boy over the ropes of the ring as the boy looked at Jae-Gu with a bit of shock.

"Wow, In-Sung you sure have grown since last I saw you" he said as the boy quickly turned around before jumping out of the ring and tackling him.

"Big Bro!" In-Sung yelled as Naruto chuckled and caught him before he set him down on the ground.

"In-Seung what have I told you about jumping at me every time we meet? One of these days I won't catch you and you might get hurt" he said as In-Sung rolled his eyes.

In-Sung Yoon was In-Gyi's younger brother and the heir to the YK Corporation. He had short straight blonde hair and lilac eyes just like his sister.

"So how did he do against you?" he asked as he saw Moon-Young help plug up Jae-Gu's bleeding nostrils.

"He managed to get me to give up so I have to give him that" In-Sung said as his personal butler hurried over and helped put back on In-Sung's robe

"You actually made me give up! Do you not understand who you were facing just now?" In-Sung asked as he rolled his eyes and moved next to In-Gyi who was hiding a small smile on her face, amused by her brother's antics.

"You just defeated YK Group's heir! You can be a little proud! You were okay!" he said as he turned to leave before looking back at Jae-Gu. "With that…I leave my sister in your hands! Good luck Hyung"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the boy's speech as he had heard the exact speech long time ago when he was much younger, before he made it clear that In-Gyi was a sister to him like she saw a brother in him.

"You better be ready Jae-Gu, the preliminaries are soon. Do you think you can do it?" he asked as Jae-Gu nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I think for once I can be strong" he said as Naruto patted him on the back with a smile.

"Good"

**-Preliminary Matches – Two Days Later-**

Naruto sighed as he stared at the massive crowd that filled the stadium. When he had to do the health exam he came in first in his group.

He wasn't wearing his weights at the moment as currently Na was fitting them with the doubled weight bars for the event match that would be starting soon.

"Naruto? Are you ready since you are going to have to fight a match with double your usual weight" In-Gyi said as he turned around to see her with Moon-Young, Jae-Gu and his younger siblings.

"You're going to fight someone while being all heavy?" Jae-Som asked with a frown as he nodded and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah but I'll be fine, the guy I have to fight is really weak" he said with a wink as she smiled and nodded.

"Naruto, it's time" his sister said as his weight bands were draped over her arm. "Your usual 400 pounds will be given back after the match" she said as he nodded.

"400 total? That's pretty impressive" Moon-Young said as she stared at Lee Na with admiration.

"No, 400 per band, now he has to handle 800 per band due to his punishment" she said as everyone but In-Gyi stared at Naruto in shock as Lee Na strapped them to his limbs.

"H-How do you move around like that!? Better yet how can you even do that!?" Jae-Gu asked in shock as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Training and conditioning" he said as he narrowed his eyes at Han-Gyul as he walked in with Mi-Nam and the scruffy teacher he ran into back at Goo Ra who he just figured was the red head's coach.

"Ready for out match?" he asked as Han-Gyul glared at him but scoffed.

"Like you'll even be able to punch with all that weight. You'll be a sitting duck for me to pound on so I can get revenge on you for getting me kicked out of school" he growled as Naruto smirked and walked up to him, frowning mentally at the amount of weight.

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole then you wouldn't be kicked out of school" he whispered in his ear to keep the twins from hearing him curse.

"Enough, we don't want a fight to start before the actual scheduled fight so both of you back off" Jang Yeol-Jeong said as Naruto held his hands up and backed away.

"I know, the match is soon so I don't have to wait long" he said as a chime rang off as the speaker system turned on.

"_Attention! Today we are starting off the preliminary rounds of the Wild League differently. There is a special match between a member of Wilds High and Goo Ra High. The Wilds High member will be weighed down with a total of 3,200 pounds while the Goo Ra member will wear less padded gloves_" the announcer said as Naruto shrugged, not really caring about the glove predicament.

"_May Lee Naruto and Kim Han-Gyul please make their way down to the main ring_" the speaker sounded out before turning off.

"Good luck" Jae-Som said before hugging him as In-Gyi joined in on the hug.

"We'll be watching from the stands so good luck" In-Gyi said as he nodded as Lee Na led them to the arena.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Han-Gyul taunted as Naruto laughed.

"I could be wearing marshmallow gloves and I could still break you down" he said as he narrowed his eyes and entered the ring as the 10 ounce gloves were put on him as Han-Gyul wore tradition gloves that were used for the Wild's sparing room.

"This match will still go by normal rules except for the weight and change in gloves" his sister said as he cracked his neck.

"Are both combatants ready?" she asked as he and Han-Gyul nodded. "Then begin!" she yelled as Han Gyul instantly charged at him.

"So brash eh? Why so quick to charge?" he asked as he effortlessly dodged as he spun around and hit Han-Gyul hard on the back, sending him skidding across the floor.

"Hmm no ring out? This weight really is affecting me" he said with a frown as the red head got back up with a cough.

"Cause you've ruined my life!" Han-Gyul yelled as he tried to hit him with various jabs that Naruto dodged, though slower than he would normally go.

"You ruined your own life when you constantly attacked me and my friend so just back off!" he yelled as he quickly ducked under Han-Gyul's jab before slamming his open hand on Han-Gyul's chest making him lose his breath and get sent tumbling back.

"You cornered my friend, brought a group of your friends to attack him at his house and tried to poison his siblings with five month old sushi so everything you have coming to you is your doing" he said as he starting firing a barrage of palm thrusts.

Han-Gyul couldn't block or dodge the thrusts due to the speed of them and the fact he was being hit everywhere.

'What the hell, why is he so fast' Han-Gyul thought as he fell to the ground, in pain and unable to move.

"You act like I caused all this for you when you did it to yourself! Choose better actions and stop being such an asshole!" he yelled as he raised his leg up in the air and struggled to hold it up.

"Think about it while you sleep!" he said as he glared at the boy on the ground. "**Heavenly Foot of Pain!**" he yelled as he swung his foot down with all the force he had as his heel slammed down on him as the floor cracked below them and dust covered the arena.

After a few minutes of dead silence the crowd erupted in cheers as the dust settled to show Naruto sitting on the blacked out Han-Gyul's chest as he waved to them, smirking as he saw In-Gyi and the twins sitting on a fancy sofa.

"_W-Winner is Lee Naruto!_" the announcer spoke out, shocked of the display of strength as the medics hurried to carry off Han-Gyul.

"Nothing should be broken, just some pressure points hit and a bruised Solar Plexus. I held back severely plus the weights made my kick slower" he said as the medics nervously nodded before his sister walked up to him with a smirk.

"Really? Did you have to use Tsunade's kick and that ridiculous name she made for it?" she asked as he chuckled

"Hey, it's my way of a shout out for her as she is probably watching" he said as he flashed a peace sign to the tv camera before Na pulled him away with a small smile on her face.

"W-Wow that was insane Naruto, he's okay though, isn't he?" Jae-Gu asked as Naruto nodded as his sister left to go back to her referee position as the official first round was starting, even though he had destroyed one of the three fighting rings.

"He's just knocked out and will have a very sore chest for the next…three weeks I think? I don't know considering it was a very weakened kick due to the weights and all" he said as another Wild guard came and carried off his doubled weights and left him with his 400 weights that he was to wear for his next two matches.

"So we still might have our match if we end up being paired up like you thought?" Jae-Gu asked as Naruto nodded as the first round members were asked out.

Naruto sighed as he relaxed in the chair, excited to see how these fights would go.

**-Chapter End-**

Short chapter but I mainly wanted this to be Naruto's fight with Han-Gyul (easy fight since Naruto is by far a better fighter even when weighed down) and I threw in the kick just for giggles.

I skipped the health screening stuff since it literally meant nothing to the story for Naruto so I didn't do that. I will have more In-Sung parts later since I just wanted to show a bit of Jae-Song training and the funny moment of In-Sung calling him "Big Bro".

I am still figuring out who Naruto will fight in his round/group but I have a few ideas.

But they will have to wait for next chapter or the one after that depending on how the chapters go.

Sorry again for the shortness but if I tried to stuff more into this chapter it would feel weird for me.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto groaned in pain as he rested in the nurse's office of the arena due to his muscles being incredibly strained by the immense weight that he had to handle. It was a downside of using weights and doubling the weight like that.

Thankfully he was able to end the fight quickly before his muscles started to get too damaged.

"Naruto please stay laying down or your muscles might be hurt beyond the ability of healing in here" a familiar voice spoke out as he turned and smiled at the source.

"Ah Ms. Jun Soo-Min, you're the nurse for the event?" he asked as she nodded and made him lay back down.

"Yes now stay still I need to find out how badly you damaged yourself with that drop kick" she said as she took off his weights and started to rub his arms and legs.

"So you saw that did you?" he asked as she rose an eyebrow at him.

"Your sister did too and she isn't too happy. Doing a kick like that and pulling back at the last second to not severely injure the boy while very cautious of you is very stupid due to the damage you did to yourself" she said as she poked his leg making him wince in pain.

"Well I had to end it fast or I would have been worse than this and I had to make him pay for what he did" he said as his teacher giggled.

"Always so protective and kind as always" she said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small jar. "Thankfully your sister gave me some of your family's special healing gel" she said as she opened the jar as he cringed.

"I hate that stuff, it burns too much" he said as she frowned.

"Well it is either this or you go to a hospital and get scolded by your godmother" she said with a sweet smile as he groaned.

"Fine as long as this will let my muscles heal fully and let me take part in my match when it comes around" he said as she nodded and started to apply the gel to his arms and legs making him hiss in pain.

"The marvels your father's company creates, if I had more of this my job would be much easier" she said as he chuckled.

"Well you can always keep whatever you don't use on me" he said as she nodded with a smile.

"Such a kind boy, you better rest though or else I have permission from Lee Na to strap you down" she said as he sighed and shook his head.

"No need, I can't move right now beyond sitting up and slightly moving my arms. I'll rest" he said as she smiled and stood up.

"Good now I will be taking your weights as well since the director doesn't want you damaging yourself so the weigh restriction is lifted" she said as he looked at her in shock.

"Wait no more weighs for the remainder of the preliminaries or any fights. Your sister was worried how your body would react to all that weight and made a deal that if you were rendered weak by them then they come off" Jun Soo-Min said with a smile before she left the room.

Naruto resisted the urge to cheer as he was finally free of the damn weights and could actually fight for once with all his speed and strength, though of course he wouldn't go all out immediately unless the person he ended up fighting was difficult.

He sighed as his eyelids grew heavy. The immense pressure of 3,200 pounds was a bit too much for him, even 1,600 was tough for him to get use to though he was thankful he never had to use weighs anymore as he started to pass out.

**-Hour or so later-**

**(I made him sleep through Jae-Gu's fight and the exhibition match since I wanted to skip to Naruto fighting right away)**

Naruto groaned as he woke from his sleep with someone shaking him.

"Naruto wake up, you are next up in the preliminaries" his sister said as he groaned and sat up. "Are you able to fight?" she asked as he nodded with a smirk.

"The gel worked faster than I thought, I can actually move now though my right leg still stings a bit" he said as she helped him up.

"Well you should be fine, this boy you are going to fight defeated two strong fighters and broke bones" she said as he nodded and rubbed his chin as he followed her through the corridor.

"Hmm I'll be fine, it takes a lot to break my bones and I should be fine since you allowed me to go without weights" he said as she nodded.

"Show them your skill Naruto" she said as she kissed the top of his head quickly before he walked out to the ring, smiling at the cheers he received.

"You're the boy who had over 3,000 pounds strapped to him while you fought that annoying red head?" the boy asked as Naruto got a clear look of him.

He had sandy brown short hair and grey eyes that were glaring at him. He wore a white button up shirt with black slacks, a bit fancy for the occasion compared to his grey sweats and orange tank.

"Yeah though this time no weights on me so I'll be full strength to fight you so don't worry" he said as the Wilds Guard referee helped him put on his orange gloves.

"**May the match between Kim Ho-Pae and Lee Naruto begin!**" the announcer yelled out as Naruto smirked and started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Woo! Finally able to fight, sorry but I'm pretty excited here" he said as Ho-Pae glared at him.

"Well stop bouncing and actually fight" he said with a glare as he charged him.

Naruto sighed as he effortlessly dodged the punch and hit him with a strong palm thrust causing the air behind him shoot forward creating a strong gust that knocked over the man in the suit that was waiting on Ho-Pae's side of the ring

"Whoa, sorry about that man, you might want to take a few steps back" he said as Ho-Pae fell to the floor gasping for breath as he rose an eyebrow at him as he got up.

"Oh good that didn't knock you out, otherwise this would have been boring" Naruto said as Ho-Pae charged him again with more punches as he dodged them.

"Nice punches though not much form" Naruto said as he caught the boy's sudden knee strike and smirked as he pulled back his fist.

"Now see here, this is a punch, or several punches" he said as he struck Ho-Pae's gut, torso and face with three quick punches as he tumbled back again.

"Stop toying with me brat, your holding back" Ho-Pae grunted out a he chuckled.

"Well I can't go all out on just anybody, they do have to make things interesting for me first" Naruto said as Ho-Pae dashed at him in a more controlled charge.

Naruto was moderately surprised as he dodged more punches and smirked. 'He was figuring my style out by getting hit and now he's actually going offensive, pretty smart but also dumb' he thought as he weaved through Ho-Pae's punches

'Let's see him get up from this' he thought as he threw a punch at his face, slower than usual allowing time for Ho-Pae to dodge on purpose.

"Getting slop-" he started to say before his head cocked back as if it was hit by a strong punch making his nose let out a loud crack as blood dripped from it.

"Not sloppy, purposeful" Naruto said as he cracked his neck and waved his hand around since using that move stung a bit from the force behind the punch itself that was needed to create the 'boom' that hit his opponent.

"Now if you don't mind I want to finish this so let's see how you handle this" Naruto said with a smirk as he appeared in front of Ho-Pae in a burst of speed as he pulled his fist back until it was against the side of his chest and turned his fist around so his fingers were facing up instead of down like they were in a usual punch

"You're the first I've used this against so brace yourself and don't bite your tongue" he said as he quickly punched Ho-Pae in the chest, rotating his fist mid punch faster than anyone could see.

As the punch connected with Ho-Pae's chest the air around him started to turn and spiral before he was sent shooting out of the ring before he crashed into the opposite side of the arena, making the wall crack and leave a spiral formation embedded in it.

The whole crowd was in shock as was the Wild's Guard referee before the announcer cleared their throat.

"**Winner by KO and Ring Out! Lee Naruto!**" they yelled as they entire stadium burst out in cheers as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed by the wolf whistles he was getting.

"**The winner of his division's match up due to a record 95 forfeits, Lee Naruto!**" the announcer added in as he pouted.

"Dang it! I knew I shouldn't have used my Spiral as it would only scare people" he groaned as the Wild's Guard chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Can we get a stretcher for Kim Ho-Pae!" she yelled before she turned her attention to him. "Lee Na warned us this would probably happen and I have got to say that was a deadly punch. Don't worry you will get more fights on later rounds in the actual Wild's League since this is just the preliminaries"

"Fine but it was a waste of a day since I only got to fight two people!" he groaned as he took off his gloves and exited the arena area before he went back to the changing room to get back into his normal clothes.

Thankfully there were no girls in the changing room.

He sighed as he rubbed his neck, back into his long sleeve orange shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows and black cargo pants. He frowned as he heard helicopters in the distance and screeching tires as he rolled his eyes.

"In-Gyi, what is going on?" he thought out loud as he ran through the arena and exited it to see a peculiar sight.

In the center of it all was In-Gyi with Jae-Gu's two siblings and surrounding her were people who looked like mobsters with the boy he fought wrapped in bandages around his torso and forehead but around them were a bunch of black sedans and then police carriers with police with rifle and helicopters surrounding them all.

""Well, don't know what I was expecting but this isn't far off" he said as everyone turned to him and glared as they pointed their bats and metal bars at him.

"You! You're the punk that defeated Hyung-nim!" one man yelled as Naruto rose an eyebrow but punched the bat as the thug swung it, shattering it effortlessly.

"Yeah, in a match so not my fault he lost. Though I do have to say he can take a punch" he said as he walked by all the men, not caring as he reached In-Gyi.

"So what happened for all of this?" he asked as she looked towards the slightly afraid twins as Jae-Som held onto his hand with slight fear in her eyes.

"They threatened us and tried to attack us so I did this to protect them" she said as Naruto patted Jae-Som's head with a frown.

"Really? Wow you guys really are pissy aren't you?" he asked as they were about to charge him until red dots appeared all over them from the snipers in the helicopters.

"Think wisely before doing anything or there might be a big mess that the custodians would have to clean up" he said as he glared at Ho-Pae who shivered at the red eyes that glared at him.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so Naruto fought Kim Ho-Pae, the mobster guy that fought Park Jung-Hyun and Kim Seul-Ki

Naruto's punch that hits even if it doesn't make contact and palm thrust is based off his Sage mode attacks and the finishing punch is basically a Rasengan fist minus the whole 'person spirals away'

He also has leg moves but right now it is just his fists as his legs will be shown later.

I kinda ended it fast but that was because would you want to fight anyone who can send you flying into a wall that exploded afterwards with only one punch?

I have plans for the next few chapters and the certain arcs that I am really excited to write.

I hope you all like it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto groaned as he didn't know what happened to get him into the situation of him facing the same opponent he did in the preliminaries with a tick mark on his face.

"Really, why me!? I just kicked this guy's ass not an hour or two ago!" he complained as In-Gyi looked at him.

"Please? I have to go to a company conference" she asked as he groaned before he nodded.

"Fine but you forget I have to go to that as well cause my godparents are dragging me along" he said as In-Gyi nodded.

"Thank you and yes I will see you there" she said as she left but her brother and the butler stayed behind.

Naruto cracked his neck as he stared at the apparent mobster with a glare "You still want to do this? Even after I whooped you last time so badly?" he asked as Kim Ho-Pae glared at him.

"I got distracted by you fancy moves but now I know how you move and can kick your ass!" he yelled as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he decided to focus on his kicks since Ho-Pae knew of some of his punches.

"Oh attendants! I'm using my sister's symbol!" he yelled as he effortlessly dodged Ho-Pae and held up his three fingers as the red light above the arena clock turned green to show he was good to go.

"Stop dodging!" Ho-Pae yelled as Naruto chuckled as he jumped back and onto the ring's bungie cord before he used it to boost him into the air a bit before he started to rotate in mid-air before he did a powerful mid-air kick towards Ho-Pae.

Ho-Pae had no time to react except for bring his arms slight up to block as the kick connected with him and sent him flying to the other side of the room.

"You want to know who has the stronger kick between me and In-Gyi?" he asked as he threw a few test kicks in the air as snaps sounded out from the air shooting off his legs from the speed.

"Its me. In all honesty you would have gotten off with less injuries if you fought her" he said as he watched Ho-Pae slowly get up from the ground.

"You fucking asshole! I will kill you!" he yelled as Naruto rolled his eyes as he back flipped onto his hands as he spun in a quick fluid motion before he spread his legs into a split and followed through as his foot connected with Ho-Pae's face and immediately knocked him down.

(**AN: **Basically Sanji's spin kick)

"I have been taught by many masters and know many styles ranging from tradition ones to ones you have never seen" he said as he ignored the yells from the thugs as Ho-Pae struggled to get up before he stood up.

"Stop fucking around!" Ho-Pae yelled as Naruto grew a mischievous smirk.

Naruto chuckled as he waited until Ho-Pae was right in front of him before he ran past him, jumped at the cords of the ring as he pulled it back and let go as it propelled him as he kept his body straight as his feet connected with Ho-Pae's chest.

"**Dynamic Entry!**" he yelled as Ho-Pae crashed into the cords with before he sprung back towards Naruto who quickly stood on his feet with his arm stretched to form an upside down 'L' as Ho-Pae flew towards him.

"**Lariat!**" he yelled as he hit Ho-Pae's throat with his outstretched arm making him cough and fall back and tumble near the edge of the ring.

"W-Wow, he's crazy strong" Jae-Gu said as Moon-Young nodded.

"He is well rounded. Hell the only style I can notice is a luchador with how he used the cords of the ring to propel himself but he is fast as well as powerful" Moon-Young said as Jae-Gu nodded.

"He was able to right himself in mid-air to land on his feet and he stretched out his arm on reflex as to seem like the two moves are a combo of sorts" Jae-Gu said as Naruto chuckled.

"You have a good eye Jae-Gu, they are a combo I like to use but I can rarely use it together since most of my opponents can block or evade the last part" Naruto said as Ho-Pae continued his coughing fit.

"Give up brat. You are an annoying thug that will only get broken if you continue to get up" Naruto said as Ho-Pae let out a yell as he charged at him with a stool raised over his head.

Naruto acted faster than most could follow as launched a barrage of palm thrusts on Ho-Pae.

Moon-Young and Dal-Dal tried to keep count but lost track around 100 but it all happened so fast before Ho-Pae froze with the stool over his head as Naruto caught the stool and brought it below him as he sat down.

"**128 Palms**" he said in a calm voice as he glared down the passed out Ho-Pae. "I have hit every major pressure point in your body that all lead to passing out so he won't be waking up any time soon" he said as the thugs started to pile into the ring as Naruto tossed the stool the air as he weaved quickly through the hoard of men.

Everyone who watched were shocked as Naruto only hit each person only one time but by the time he moved onto the next the previous person had been knocked out until the ring was full of unconscious thugs before Naruto caught the stool he had tossed up

"Well that was boring" Naruto said as his friends who were watching feel to the ground as he chuckled and jumped over the cords before looking up at the camera.

"Oi! Can you guys send someone here to clean up? I have a plane to catch" he said as he pulled off her gloves and tossed them behind him as everyone else followed him

"Those moves you did were insane Bro!" In-Sung yelled as Naruto ruffled his hair with a smirk.

"They were tame since I didn't want to severely injure anyone" he said off-handedly as the others couldn't help but drop their jaws a bit.

"Now come on In-Sung, our sister are probably waiting for us" he said as he saw his sister standing next to a black limo as she waved to her with a smile.

"I do hope you took care of everything while adhering to the rules" she asked as In-Sung and his butler got into the back as he nodded.

"Yes but I used your mark so I wasn't breaking anything" he said as she nodded.

"Well get in, Tsunade and Jiraiya left for the island yesterday and we are expected to be there by tomorrow so we need to hurry" she said as he nodded.

"Will we be able to make it back in time for the Wilds League actual rounds?" he asked ass he got into the back before she nodded.

"Of course, I made sure that both you and In-Gyi will be able to return in time though you might need to make sure with her parents" she said as he smirked and nodded.

Naruto, for the last few years had been slowly getting In-Gyi her freedom since her brother was taking up the role of company heir of his own choice so in his mind she should be able to have her own life.

So far he got her parents to agree for the most part but her damn grandfather was the stubborn one. Though making her have time during this major conference was bound to be a bit more difficult

"Whatever, shouldn't be too hard" he said as his sister smirked slightly as the limo drove off towards the airport as he waved to his friends.

"Stay safe and tell the twins I said bye!" he yelled out as they waved back before his sister pulled him back inside the limo.

"Remember to behave at least a little bit" she said as he nodded and waved it off.

"Relax sis, I got it. I just hope it isn't so boring" he said as In-Sung chuckled.

"You only have to show up to this one yearly meeting so I think you're pretty lucky" In-Sung said as he nodded.

"True but does it have to be so boring?" he asked as In-Sung nodded along.

"I feel you" he said as Lee Na shook her head at the two of them as they started to talk to each other.

"Na! You should have seen Naruto in the arena against all those gangsters he was insane with these moves that reminded me of one of those wrestlers from America and then he was like all fast" In-Sung said as Naruto rubbed his neck in embarrassment as his sister nodded.

"I know, I watched all of it" she said as he looked at her in shock.

"Wait you saw it all? Then why did you ask me if I broke any rules or not?" he asked as his sister smirked at him.

"To make sure you didn't lie or make things up" she said as he pouted and started drawing squiggles on the window.

"So mean" he muttered as In-Sung laughed and Lee Na rubbed his back.

"Calm down Naruto, we are going to be on a plane for a while but stay awake until we get onto the plane" she said as he nodded.

He hated going to the company meeting but at least he got to spend time with In-Gyi, godmother and sister. He also got to see Jiraiya, which was good since when he was around them he wasn't nearly as pervy as he always was.

He also didn't have to worry about missing the league so in his mind there were no downsides.

**-Chapter End-**

Yeah, late release and I am sorry for that

Now there are two important things I have to say.

**One**: I am modifying my schedule to help lessen the taxing ordeal of writing seven stories. It officially replaces my old one on July 27th the day after my last story of the update week is posted and this is how it looks.

Week One

**Sunday:**Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Monday:****Break Day**

**Tuesday:**Demon of the Elemental Nations

**Wednesday:****Break Day**

**Thursday:**Fox of the Wild

**Friday:****Break Day**

**Saturday:**Forgotten Child of Prophecy

Week Two

**Sunday:****Break Day**

**Monday:**Shinju Snow

**Tuesday:****Break Day**

**Wednesday:**Creator of Alchemy

**Thursday:****Break Day**

**Friday:**Sage of Infinite Possibilities

**Saturday:****Break Day**

Then ONE WEEK off for a longer break to cool down. No complaints PLEASE. I need that extra time to cool down and relax. Please Understand

**Two**: I will be taking a prolonged vacation to visit friends and family in another state. I will be away from the computer for the most part and be completely unable to write. I expect to be gone for a month to a month and a half but once I am back I will start immediately back on my schedule starting on a Sunday.

I desperately need this break as I have been keeping my schedule on for a total of 20 weeks (weeks of updating, not counting break weeks so double it basically for total amount)

I hope you all understand.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto sighed as he laid his head down on the table. He had spent the last week or so at the resort on the small island. He loved relaxing on the beach and everything but he seriously hated the stupid business meetings since he was never raised to be involved with them.

"Child please raise your head from the table it is disrespectful" an older voice chided to him in a snobby tone as he looked up to see In-Gyi's grandfather glaring at him.

"The boy is tired, you honestly can't expect a teenager to relax in a boring meeting full of stiff collars" his godmother said with a smirk as she pat him on the back as he groaned and sat up.

"Yeah, kids should be allowed to relax and be kids. I remember when I was his age-" a familiar voice spoke out before Tsunade growled and punched the figure on his left making the man groan.

Naruto chuckled as he saw his godfather rub his arm in pain. His godfather was often called an idiot or a pervert by his sister and godmother though the man himself actually preferred to be called a super-pervert due to him also being the author of porn novels that were famous all around the world.

He had never read any of Jiraiya's books except for 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja' which was his only non-porn book as the main character was his namesake.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose.

His clothing was also unique. He wore a green short kimono and matching pants with wooden sandals and a red haori that had a yellow circle on the front of it, one on each side. He got the design for his outfit from Japan, which both he and Tsunade were fully Japanese just like his mother.

"We don't want to hear your perverted stories. The point is so what if he relaxes on the table. He's not hurting anyone and he's only here to get a feeling of what he might have to do in the future if he decides to take over the company" Tsunade said with a frown as the older man scoffed and glared before continuing on.

Naruto smiled to his godmother as she pat him on the back with a smirk. "It shouldn't be much longer, your sister just wanted you to sit in on at least one of these meetings" Tsunade said as he nodded and leaned back in the chair, only moderately paying attention to the meeting, only wanting it to end so he could go back to relaxing with In-Gyi.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Naruto let out a whoop of joy as he jumped into the pool from the side of it, landing near In-Gyi as she floated on an inflatable raft.

The boring meeting had finally ended and let him and In-Gyi relax in the resort as he immediately decided to go swimming and drag In-Gyi along though it seemed she didn't want to go swimming that much.

"Naruto, be careful you got me wet a bit" In-Gyi said with a frown as she wiped herself off with a towel that was handed to her by one of the resort's workers.

"In-Gyi, this is a pool. If you didn't want to get wet then you could have relaxed in a lounge chair like my sister" he said with a smirk as he pointed over to a lounging Lee Na as she smirked at the two of them.

"I wanted to float and not get wet" In-Gyi said as he got a mischievous smirk on his face that made In-Gyi grow pale as he quickly went underwater.

"No, no. Don't you dare!" she yelled before she quickly found herself dumped into the water as her raft flipped over.

"Sorry I just heard 'not get wet' while someone was in a pool and I just had to fix it" Naruto said with a smirk as he watched In-Gyi stand up in the pool before she turned towards him with a furious glare.

"I am going to kill you" she hissed out as she jumped at him but missed him as he dived under the water to avoid her.

"It's good to see him enjoying himself" Tsunade said with a chuckle as she sat down on the lounge chair next to Na as they watched In-Gyi chase after Naruto. "Hell they both look like they enjoying themselves."

"Yeah, especially with the Wild's League in motion it's good for a bit of rest before they have to take part in it" Na said as she let out a soft chuckle as In-Gyi tried to push Naruto underwater as he laughed it off.

"I know, I saw his two fights. They were pretty amazing" Tsunade said as she smirked at Na who let out a low groan. "I also couldn't help but notice he used a move I taught him in that match against the redhead."

"Yes he uses moves from everyone who has taught him. He even found a way to complete his 128 Palms technique without any drama" Na said as Tsunade nodded.

"While I may not like the little brat fighting but he definitely has his mother's strength, just like you. Though unlike you he has his father's mind for figuring things out so at least he's using his skills" Tsunade with a chuckle as she saw In-Gyi let go of Naruto with a slight pout as he coughed up some water.

"True, he knows that fighting isn't everything as he is also very focused on his schoolwork" she said as she looked at her watch with a frown. "Come on stop trying to drown him, we still have stuff to do later today" Na called out as In-Gyi nodded as Naruto waved her off.

"I'm fine Na, In-Gyi was just playing around" Naruto said with a chuckle as he slung his arm over her shoulder with a smirk. "But your right we do have a lot more planned before you go back to your boring business stuff and I have to go home to train for the Wild's League" he said as a perverted chuckle sounded out behind him.

"If I didn't know better that little In-Gyi was like a sister to you I'd swear you and her could have a thing" Jiraiya spoke out from behind them at the edge of the pool as they both stared blankly at him before they both smirked.

Before Jiraiya could react Naruto and In-Gyi grabbed each of his ankles and quickly pulled him into the pool, drenching him and his outfit. "That's what you get you old perv" Naruto said with a chuckle as he and In-Gyi got out of the pool.

"Come on kids, leave the pervert to drown. I hear there is a good little restaurant here that you both might like" Tsunade said as she handed them their towels while ignoring the facedown Jiraiya in the pool.

"Sounds good to me" In-Gyi said with a smirk as she followed Na to the changing room as Tsunade patted Naruto on the back.

"Go get changed and meet us out front of the room then we can have a nice lunch together" Tsunade said with a smile as he nodded and walked off before she turned to the floating Jiraiya. "Come on perv, get up and into dry clothes since as much as I hate to admit you are family as well" she said as he got up from the pool with a smirk.

"Aw I knew you loved me Hime!" he yelled before he was sent flying across the pool and into the wall by a powerful kick.

"Stop being a pervert" she said with a scoff as she walked off to the changing room, leaving Jiraiya to get himself out of the small crater she had created. As much as she hated Jiraiya's perverseness he was still family to Naruto and this event was about relaxing together after all.

**-A Few Days Later-**

Naruto smiled contently as he and his sister were sitting inside a private plane. He had spent the last few days enjoying himself with his godparents and sisters at the fancy resort. He even relaxed with In-Sung when the little guy wasn't busy with his heir business.

"Are you ready for the Wild's League? It does start in only one day after all" Na said to him as he smiled at her.

"I am so ready! I can't wait to find out who my opponent is since you wouldn't let me check at all while we were at the resort" he said with a slight pout as she smirked.

"You'll see soon enough. I wanted you to focus on relaxing with your friends and family" Na said as he nodded.

"Fine but still I can't wait to see my opponent. Hopefully I get a strong opponent" he said as he cracked his neck with a smirk while he looked out the window, excited for the next day.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto smirked as he walked into the backstage room just as the first match began between Moon-Young and Dal-Dal started. He arrived a bit late but he was still eligible since his fight wasn't until later in the line-up.

"Good to see you showed up blondie, would hate for you to forfeit" Hye-Shin said as she leaned back on one of the couches the League provided.

"Well can't be missing my chance to prove myself in the League" he said with a chuckle as he plopped down next to her.

"W-What are you doing?" Hye-Shin asked with a blush as he rose an eyebrow at her.

"What? You were here alone except for that weird coach of yours that keeps trying to hit on my sister" he said as his voice slowly turned to a growl as he saw the man trying to talk with his sister.

"Yeah sorry about him, he's a bit weird with girls" Hye-Shin said as she slowly started to scoot closer to him until she felt a glare on her back and slowly turned to see Naruto's sister glaring at her.

"As long as he doesn't touch her then I'm fine" he said as he turned back to her. "So who is your opponent?" he asked with a smile as she sighed.

"Some nobody that got through the preliminaries by luck" she said with a frown before she turned to him. "What about you? Hopefully you got a strong one, you have some crazy skills and I'd personally love to see more" she said as he chuckled.

"A girl named Lee Seub-Seul. She's good with kendo but I don't know how she is with hand to hand stuff" he said as he winced a bit at Dal-Dal's punch to Moon-Young's face.

"Maybe you'll get a better opponent in the next round" she said as the door opened and Mi-Nam looked towards her confused. She quickly waved him away with a glare as she didn't want anything to interrupt her conversation with Naruto.

"What's up with Hye-Shin? She sent me to get her an energy drink but she waved me away" Mi-Nam asked as Jang Yeol-Jeong frowned towards her.

"She's crushing on the blondie, pretty obvious" the teacher said as he had been warned by Lee Na not to bother her or he would get kicked out. "Maybe if she goes out with blondie I can spend more time with Na" he said with a chuckle.

"Doubt it" Mi-Nam said as the match quickly came to an end with Moon-Young coming out as the winner.

"Naruto, your next get out there" Lee Na said as she quickly moved him off the couch, sending a powerful glare at Kim Hye-Shin who merely glared back.

"Whoa, already?" he asked as she nodded and led him towards the door. "Well see you after I guess Hye-Shin" he said as he waved to her before his sister pushed him out of the door.

"Yes, best not to keep your opponent waiting" she said as she led him towards the main stage doors. "Tsunade and the others are in the crowd so be sure to make them proud" Na said before the doors opened up and the crowd roared at him.

"Wow, I'm more liked than I thought" he said with a chuckle as he saw people in the crowd with signs that had his name on them. He chuckled more as he saw Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya standing in the crowd as Tsunade waved a flag with a drawing of him on it with '#1' next to it.

"Are you ready for your match?" a Wild's Guard asked as he stepped up to the ring.

"Of course I'm ready. I've been looking forward to this for a while" he said as she smiled and nodded before he slid through the cords around the ring and smiled at his opponent.

Lee Seub-Seul smirked at him as she took off her glasses "Well this does not bode well for me" she said as he chuckled.

"Well we can still have fun. Doesn't have to be bad" he said as he strapped on the light orange gloves, the same kind that he had used in the spar match against the Goo Ra High students a while back.

"Well as long as you make it interesting then it'll be fine" she said as she strapped on her gloves as a Wild's Guard moved into the ring as the announcer cleared her throat.

"**May the second match between Lee Naruto and Lee Seub-Seul begin!**" she yelled as the bell rang, signaling the start of the match for the both of them

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so not as long as usual but this story is not really one I can do long chapters with due to how the manga (Manhwa) is so short each chapter and I am breaking things up a bit since I also have to change a lot with the mob kid not being in this round.

The next chapter will be the fight between Seub-Seul and Naruto and for the second round I have it planned for him to fight Lee Go-Seul, the teal haired wushu girl.

I had a bit of Hye-Shin flirting with Naruto since I'm kind of leaning towards either Kim Hye-Shin or Lee Go-Seul. I'll decide eventually, not like I have to do it right now.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 11**

The second the bell rang Naruto dashed towards Seub-Seul as he launched a powerful straight at the girl who quickly dodged it.

"You really are fast but your weird style won't work too well on me. I can see bits of Wushu in it and I was the one who taught my sister up until a year ago after all" Seub-Seul said as she launched a barrage of palm thrusts at him.

Naruto smirked as he weaved through her strikes before sweeping her legs and making her jump back. "I will give it to you that you are good at wushu but my Frog Kata has more in it than wushu, and you will have to be better than that" he said as he went into the stance.

"It involves speed," he said as he launched a strong hit to her stomach, knocking the air out of her as she stumbled back a few feet "it involves power," another hit struck Seub-Seul in the shoulder making her fall more until she was up against the ropes "and most of all it needs precision and muscles trained to withstand the force" he said as he threw another hit towards her but she quickly rolled to the side to avoid.

Seub-Seul let out a hiss as the air pushed out by the punch grazed her cheek and caused her to tumble a bit until she stood back up in the middle of the ring, struggling a bit to catch her breath before it came back to her.

"Y-You'll have to try harder than that" Seub-Seul said with a smirk as she got back into her stance before she was caught off guard as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her as she felt two strong palm thrusts hit her.

"Two palms," Naruto said before hitting her with another two palms "four palms," he continued with four more hits "eight palms," he quickly threw forward another eight hits sending Seub-Seul staggering back a bit "sixteen palms," a second later he threw forward another sixteen hits "thirty-two palms," he smiled as he took a strong step forward and took a deep breath before launching another thirty-two palms "**Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms**" he said as he finished his barrage of palm thrusts, sending Seub-Seul shooting back towards the ring cords before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Naruto let out his breath as he eased out of his stance and watched as Seub-Seul struggled to get up, only being able to push herself up with one of her arms.

"I'm surprised your arms still work, or at least one of them. You should honestly be blacked out right now" Naruto said as he shook his limp hands as they stung from the force of the sixty-four palms.

"I-I won't go down that easily. I refuse to lose so easily" she said as she grabbed onto the ropes around the ring and used them to pull herself up.

"Good, it would be boring if you gave up so quickly" he said as Seub-Seul smirked before she suddenly fell to the floor. "Oh, must have been delayed" he muttered as the Wild's guard ended the match and the crowd roared.

"**Winner by KO Lee Naruto!**" the announcer yelled as Naruto chuckled and waved to the crowd before he walked over to the medics who were putting Seub-Seul on a stretcher.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked as he saw his teacher Jun Soo-Min turn around and smile at him.

"She'll be fine. You hit a lot of her major nerves that should have knocked her out instantly but she kept awake longer than expected. She will be out for a few hours but she won't suffer any damage" she said as he nodded with a sigh of relief before he was escorted out of the ring by a Wilds Guard.

"You did good Naruto, your teachers would be proud" Na said as he made his way towards the exit, back towards where the other fighters were waiting.

"Thanks, I almost didn't get the needed step forward for it that Neji-sensei taught me" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle.

He still remembered all of his teachers and what they had taught him. When he had decided to learn how to fight his sister didn't want him traveling around the world like their mother apparently did so she contacted all of their mother's masters.

They all apparently rushed to teach him as his mother had been their favorite, and for a few, only student.

For years he had learnt their styles from them with their other students. He learnt the Gentle Fist from Hiashi with his nephew Neji, Luchador and Wrestling styles from Aye and Bee, Muay Tai, Karate, Boxing, Kick and Traditional as well as many others from numerous teachers ever since he was at the age to learn.

He even learned a few styles just from watching cartoons, which had shocked his sister quite a lot.

The last style he officially learnt was his fathers, the Frog Kata and his Spiral punch and he still hadn't mastered it, though it was to a point he could easily use in battle.

"Wow that was real impressive Naruto. Some of those hits I couldn't even follow" Hye-Shin said with a smile as he entered the waiting room.

"Well that is only one of my many styles. Maybe if I keep winning you and I could face off" he said with a smirk as he sat back down next to her.

"I doubt I'd be able to last long against you and your fancy moves" Hye-Shin said with a chuckle as he chuckled along.

"I only use fancy moves if my opponent annoys me or they are using fancy moves as well. Against you I'd probably stick to Muay Thai or straight Boxing" he said as she chuckled as the next match began.

"Oh I know her. Lee Go-Seul, this should be interesting at least" Naruto said with a smile as he watched the teal haired girl step into the ring.

"Is she any good?" Hye-Shin asked as she watched the girl take off her glasses, revealing her large red eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but blush a bit as he didn't expect Go-Seul's eyes to be so bright. "Y-Yeah she's good. Very skilled at wushu, very fast and also good with swords" he said as he didn't notice Hye-Shin's glare at the TV.

"Well maybe she's better than her sister. It would at least give us a good show" Hye-Shin said before she blushed. "N-Not that your fight wasn't interesting to watch or anything" she said hurriedly as he chuckled and waved her off.

"I understand. It was a bit fast for me as well though I don't mind. I had fun with it" he said as they watched the fight. "Your fight is coming up soon isn't it?" he asked as she sighed and nodded.

"Last match of the day, right after this one so hopefully this one ends soon so I can at least release some stress" Hye-Shin said as she moved closer to Naruto until a throat cleared behind them.

"Your match is about to begin so please come with me to get ready" Lee Na said in a cold tone as Hye-Shin resisted the urge to groan at her terrible luck.

"Really? That Go-Seul girl has already finished?" she asked as the Wild Guard glared at her and nodded.

"Yes and we wouldn't want you to be disqualified" Na said as she and Hye-shin had a glaring match as Naruto was watching the match completely unaware of the two girls.

"Wow that was fast. Good for Go-Seul" Naruto said with a smile as he turned around and frowned as he saw Hye-Shin and his sister glaring rather heavily at each other.

"Are you two okay?" he asked as they quickly snapped towards him.

"We're fine!" they yelled as he jumped back a bit and frowned.

"Come Hye-Shin, your match is about to begin" Na said as she grabbed Hye-Shin's arm and started to drag her out of the room.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" the redhead yelled as Na slammed the doors behind her.

"Is it just me or do they not like each other?" he asked Mi-Nam as he had just noticed the beanie boxer was in the room next to Hye-Shin's coach.

"Yeah I wonder why" Mi-Nam said sarcastically as Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin.

"I'm not sure either" he muttered as Mi-Nam sweat dropped behind him.

"Never mind, just watch the fight" Mi-Nam said as Hye-Shin walked into the ring before the match began.

Naruto didn't have much to watch as Hye-Shin, true to her skills, won by KO in just a bit over a minute and a half. Her opponent, like Go-Seul's, was severely outmatched.

"**And with Kim Hye-Shin's victory this concludes Wild's main match day one! All four matches have been finished! Part two of round 16 will be continued tomorrow at this same time!**" The announcer said as Naruto could hear the entire arena cheer.

Naruto smiled as he got up from his couch and was about to head out to meet back uo with his sister until the doors flew open to reveal a slightly panting Hye-Shin.

"N-Naruto! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out somewhere" Hye-Shin said quickly as a slight red tint grew on her cheeks.

"Sure sounds like fun but today isn't too good. We could do it after In-Gyi's match tomorrow if that's fine" he said with a smile as Hye-Shin smiled softly.

"S-Sure, that works fine since I also want to see her fight as well. I hear that the mob kid you beat was able to sneak his way into the match due to one of the rounds in the preliminaries ending in a double KO at the end" Hye-Shin said as she rubbed her arm and smiled at him.

"Oh crap, why that jerk and not someone from the double KO round?" Naruto groaned out as he rubbed his jaw with a frown.

"Because apparently there is a stupid rule not allowing it and because of your fight's showiness the judges thought he would be the best to move on for whatever reason" Hye-Shin said as she moved over to him.

"Hey, I was wondering…could I get your number so I can tell you the info of our da-a-a-..get together" Hye-Shin said as her blush grew and let out a relieved sigh as Naruto didn't notice.

"Sure, here let me see your phone and I'll put it in" Naruto said with a smile as Hye-Shin handed him her red phone.

Hye-Shin's smile grew as she turned around to Mi-Nam who gave her a quick smile and thumbs up before she turned around and accepted her phone back from Naruto.

"Text me whenever and I'll save your number. I'm sorry I just got to go meet back up with my sister. I'll see you tomorrow" he said with a smile as he quickly waved at her before running off to meet up with his sister.

"Yes! Take that you over-protective sister!" Hye-Shin cheered to herself as Mi-Nam chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You still have to hope the sister doesn't stop him once he tells her about it" Mi-Nam said as Hye-Shin groaned and glared at him making him chuckle and back up with his hands held up in surrender.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto rubbed his sore head as his sister had yelled at him all last night for apparently agreeing to a date with Hye-Shin though he repeatedly told her it was just a get together for them to hang out.

He and Hye-shin had texted a bit last night. It seemed she wanted to grab a bit to eat at this local restaurant she knew of while they would talk about their future fights. His sister still thought it was a date but he didn't see it that way.

"Sis! I told you that it isn't a date! I told you all last night as well" he said as he held his phone to his ear. "I have to go In-Gyi's fight is going to start soon and you have to stay focused on security detail. I'll call you later" he said quickly before he hung up and walked up to Moon-Young and Dal-Dal who he hadn't been able to see yesterday due to them being set up in a different waiting room.

"Is she here yet?" he asked as they shook their heads.

"She has five minutes until she is disqualified. I hope she isn't much longer" Moon-Young said as she turned to Jae-Gu who had just rushed in as well.

"Jae-Gu, you might have to go and tell the ref that she forfeits" Moon-Young said before Naruto held up his hand.

"No, wait she'll be here any second. I can feel it" he said as they all looked to him confused. "I can hear her chopper landing" he said with a chuckle as they paused and also heard the familiar sound of the whirr of chopper blades.

"Tell them she is coming right now" he said as he quickly pushed Jae-Gu out of the locker room and towards the ring.

"Took you long enough" Naruto said with a smirk as he saw In-Gyi walk into the room.

"Sorry the ride from Dubai took longer than I thought" she said as he smirked and patted her on the back.

"Well all that matters is that you made it. Now go kick that cocky jerk's ass" he said as she smirked back at him and nodded before throwing the doors to the ring open with a flourish as she walked out.

"That guy is so going to get a concussion" Dal-Dal said as he laughed and nodded.

"Totally" he said as he smiled at his sister, knowing her style better than anyone. The mobster wouldn't last two seconds with her and he couldn't wait to watch.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so this chapter you got to learn a bit about Naruto's fighting background. I included some other Naruto characters but they will not show up ever in this story.

His fighting styles will be based of other anime characters. Karate and Muay Thai will be from Kenichi, Boxing most likely from KHR's Ryohei, kickboxing will just be normal kickboxing though.

I also gave Kim Hye-shin some more time with Naruto, I see her as a girl who takes the initiative, even against someone minorly dense as Naruto.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 12**

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at how quickly In-Gyi decimated Kim Ho-Pae. The punk had went down hard after a high kick to the temple before getting a right hook and then a final hit to the same spot on the temple.

As soon as the fight ended he knew he had his get together with Hye-Shin but the second he saw In-Gyi walk away with Jae-Gu he had to watch his sister and her crush since he found them adorable.

"Why are we like this?" Dal-Dal hissed out in a whisper as she and Moon-Young hid in the bushes as he just leaned against a tree while In-Gyi and Jae-Gu sat on a bench under the cherry blossom trees.

"Well…it would be a bit awkward to butt in right now" Moon-Young whispered as he held in a chuckle and watched his sister and Jae-Gu talk.

He couldn't help but chuckle softly as he saw In-Sung's butler scatter cherry blossoms from up in a tree, most likely under In-Sung's orders.

As he watched his sister in everything but blood talk with Jae-Gu he couldn't help but smile at how relaxed and open she was with him. It was a look on her face he normally only saw when they were alone or when she was away from all her business stuff.

It made him happy that she was finally having time to be a normal girl and relax a bit since for nearly all her life she was molded to be an heir to her family's company.

He frowned as he saw Dal-Dal inch closer to them before he saw the look on her face. He may be Dal-Dal's friend but he really didn't want her to interrupt their time. "Be nice Dal-Dal, she wouldn't do that to you" he whispered out as Dal-Dal grumbled before he noticed the time.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you two love birds I have to go" he said with a chuckle as he saw the two of them jump up in shock before turning around.

"H-How long have you three been there?" Jae-Gu asked as In-Gyi's face turned red.

"For the whole time, by the way In-Gyi, your fight was amazing. Sorry we can't hang out but you most likely have to go back to Dubai soon so we can relax when you get back" Naruto said with a smile as he patted his sister on the back.

"Wait where are you going?" In-Gyi asked as he sighed.

"Kim Hye-Shin asked to hang out with me so we are going to meet up at a little restaurant she knows." he said nonchalantly, unaware of his friend's shocked looks and in In-Gyi's case slight anger as he walked off.

"I-Is he honestly going on a date with Hye-Shin of all people?" Moon-Young asked in shock as In-Gyi clenched her fist and stood up.

"How much more time do I have?" In-Gyi asked as she looked up to her brother's butler in the tree.

"Umm, that is…we have to get going in 25 minutes" the butler said as In-Gyi frowned as they all walked to her helicopter to show her off.

She kept a frown on her face the entire way to the helicopter before she turned to Moon-Young.

"Moon-Young, you and the others go keep an eye on Naruto. Stay hidden and keep me filled in on what happens. If that girl tries anything make a scene" In-Gyi said as Moon-Young frowned.

"I don't want to send my time with Jae-Gu stuck following and intruding on Naruto's date" Dal-Dal said she put her hands on her hips and glared at In-Gyi.

"Well you can either follow along or risk facing an angry Wild's Guard who is the older sister of Naruto, who I doubt would want her brother to have anything done to him" In-Gyi said as Moon-Young's eyes lit up at the mention of Lee Na.

"Don't worry Queen! We got this!" Moon-Young said as she covered Dal-Dal's mouth and grabbed Jae-Gu's arm.

"Good and Jae-Gu…I just wanted to say I don't exactly know why but…I didn't come here just because of the match...never mind" In-Gyi said as she sighed. "It's fine. I'm leaving now, tell Naruto I said I'll call him later."

The three of them watched as In-Gyi took off in her helicopter before Dal-Dal scoffed.

"Damn her! Showing off to us how much money she's got" Dal-Dal said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that. I'm pretty sure she doesn't really want to leave" Jae-Gu said before they watched a banner drop from In-Gyi's helicopter.

Dal-Dal let out a growl as the banner read 'I want you Jae-Gu' with a little drawing of In-Gyi with pink cheeks. "Wow! That whore!" Dal-Dal yelled before Moon-Young grabbed both her and Jae-Gu before pulling them away.

"Come on we still have a job to do!" Moon-Young said as she dragged them off towards where Naruto left off at.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto smiled as he entered the barbeque restaurant and looked around for Hye-Shin until he noticed her bright red hair as she waved at him.

He slightly widened his eyes as he noticed her outfit and couldn't help but think she looked really good in it.

Gone was her green track suit as her new outfit displayed more of her feminine side even though it still showed off her tomboyish side.

She wore a pair of mid-thigh length black jeans shorts with a dark red belt around them. She wore a white t-shirt that clung to her form as she wore a lightweight black jacket that had white and black striped sleeves.

"Hey Hye-Shin, you look really good" he said with a smile as she walked over to him.

"T-Thanks, normally I'm not one to dress up. Glad you like it" she said with a light blush as a waitress came by with a smile.

"Hi, is this your number two?" she asked as Hye-Shin nodded. "Then right this way then."

"This place looks busy and the food looks good" Naruto said with a smile as he saw numerous booths filled with people as they grilled their own food on the stove in the center of the tables.

"Yeah, a friend of mine told me about this place so I wanted to try it out and since we might be fighting in the future I thought I might as well get to know another great fighter" Hye-Shin said as she smirked at him, using her confidence to mask her shyness from the fact she had to sneak her way onto a date with a man she actually liked.

"Yeah I does look that way as long as we keep winning our matches" he said with a chuckle as he sat down on one side of the booth as Hye-Shin sat on the other.

"Can I get you something to drink to start off first?" the waitress asked as she handed them their menus.

"I would like some cola please" Hye-Shin said before she started to look through the menu.

"I'd like the same please" he said before the waitress nodded and went off to get their drinks.

"So what looks good to you?" Naruto asked with a smile as he looked through the menu.

"Some galbi (pork ribs) or bulgogi (thinly sliced beef) is a given to have at a barbeque place like this but what do you want?" Hye-Shin asked as he chuckled.

"Those sound really good though I like galbi more. I wonder how their japchae (sweet potato noodles) is since I really love those" he said as Hye-Shin smiled at him.

"So how does an easy going man like you become such a powerhouse in the ring?" Hye-Shin asked as he rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle as the waitress set down their drinks.

As Naruto slowly started telling Hye-Shin about how he had trained most of his life Moon-Young, who took her task of watching Naruto for his sister and Queen seriously couldn't help but scoff.

"The girl is using the 'tell me your life story' line on him. I can't believe it actually works" Moon-Young grumbled out as she watched from across the store.

"Well his sister told us Naruto doesn't think of it as a date so I think she's just using that to her advantage" Jae-Gu said with a sigh as he remembered the terrifying call from Lee Na who had told them everything as well as threaten them to keep an eye on him.

He still didn't know how the Wild's Guard had gotten his number or even knew what restaurant Naruto had gone to.

"Whatever, Jae-Gu honey I was thinking of ordering this couple's dessert, would you be okay sharing?" Dal-Dal flirted as Moon-Young rolled her eyes as Jae-Gu inched away from the blonde haired girl.

"That boy is too dense for his own good. I wouldn't admit this to his sister but I think this little date will help him become more aware and less dense" Moon-Young said as she watched the waitress come over and take Hye-Shin and Naruto's orders before walking back off again.

"So Hye-Shin if we were to meet in the ring, hypothetically, would you be angry if I were to win against you?" he asked as he took a sip of his coke.

"Not really. Normally I would but I've seen your skill and if I can be an even match, win or lose against you I would personally feel really good about my skill" Hye-Shin said with a smile as she hid the fact she was immensely attracted to strong men.

"Well whoever wins, if we happen to face off against one another, no hard feelings okay?" he said as he raised his glass with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me" she said as they clinked glasses just as the waitress came back with their galbi as she set it on the grill in the center and ignited it.

"The meat shouldn't take long to cook, cut off and take off pieces as you want since everyone has their own preferred degree of cooking" she said before giving them each a plate as well as a bowl of japchae.

"Sweet, thanks" he said before the waitress nodded and left them alone again.

"I can't wait until the next round! They say I'm going to be matched up against the Queen" Hye-Shin said as she flipped the meat over.

"Well In-Gyi had to drop out due to family stuff which really sucks" he said with a frown as Hye-Shin groaned.

"Of course Queen had to run away" she said with a glare as Naruto sighed.

"It isn't that she is running away. She loves fighting a lot but her family always makes her only focus on the business aspect even though she really just wants to be herself" he said with a sigh.

"That just makes her seem like she doesn't care about fighting" Hye-Shin said before she blushed lightly as Naruto reached across the table and rubbed her shoulder with a smile.

"That isn't the reason Hye-Shin. In-Gyi loves to fight and she loves to be in the matches but her family is really strict and she rarely even gets to be herself. She loves to fight as it gives her chance to do something she feels so strongly for, she always has since she was little after she saw me training with my sister. I'm sure if you ask her when she has the time she will spar with you" he said as she nodded softly be looking down at the meat, though he completely missed the pink blush on her cheeks.

For the rest of the "date" they both enjoyed themselves, Naruto enjoyed the time to relax while Hye-Shin enjoyed the time with her crush and found they had a lot more in common than she thought.

Hye-Shin's smile grew as Naruto offered to walk her home. "You didn't have to walk me home Naruto" she said masking the fact she loved that he walked with her.

"I know, but it would just feel bad for me if I didn't. Also this isn't me saying you are some defenseless girl, trust me I know for a fact you are could kick any mugger's ass but still it would make me feel better" he said as Hye-shin smiled and nodded.

"I actually really enjoyed hanging out with you today" she said as he chuckled.

"Same here, it felt good to relax outside of the house and not focus on training all day" he said as they reached her home.

"Well don't feel afraid to message me or call whenever. I had fun talking with you" he said as Hye-Shin nervously nodded before she did something that shocked him.

She had grabbed the collar of his shirt before pulling him towards her and kissing his cheek before quickly running in her house and slamming the door behind her.

Naruto felt a blush creep on his cheeks as he rubbed the area she kissed before his blush grew darker. He froze as he felt a chill go down his spine before he turned and saw his sister glaring down at him.

'Crap'.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so this chapter was mostly just character development between Naruto and Kim Hye-Shin. Now as you all have noticed I have decided to make the pairing OFFICIALLY Naruto x Kim Hye-Shin.

Lee Go-Seul I mostly see as a close friend to Naruto and will cause some drama with Kim Hye-Shin's eventual nervousness/jealousy of having Naruto around other girls (she won't be mean about it just very clingy).

The next chapter will have the aftermath of Lee Na, who was following as soon as Moon-Young said he was walking Hye-Shin home, as well as Naruto's fight against Lee Go-Seul since him defeated Go-Seul's sister changed the matches up.

I have the whole Wild's League matches planned out so I look forward to doing all of that.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 13**

"Not a date huh" his sister spoke out in a cold tone as he shivered in fear of the glare she was sending at him.

"W-Well I-I didn't know she was going to kiss me" he said with a nervous frown before he yelped in pain as she grabbed his ear and started pulling him away from Hye-Shin's house. "Ow! Let go and stop pulling!" he yelled out as his sister pulled him more.

"No. You lied and went on a date after you repeatedly told me it wasn't" Lee Na said as he hissed in pain as she continued to pull him along.

"It wasn't a date! I had no idea she was going to kiss me! I thought we were just hanging out or something!" Naruto yelled before he wrenched his ear out of her grasp, holding it as it throbbed in pain. "And why should it matter to you if it did turn into a date? I am a perfectly responsible 16 year old boy that hasn't done anything to make you act like this!" he yelled as his sister frowned at him.

"Do you seriously not trust me enough to be alone with others? I'm not some troubled child Na!" he yelled as he glared at her.

"Naruto I am just look after you-" Na said before Naruto interrupted her.

"No! You are being overprotective and overbearing. Worst of all it shows me you don't trust me enough to know what I'm doing. I know I am a bit dense when it comes to girls but I'm not some idiot that doesn't know what he's doing, I do catch on eventually" he said with frown as Na took a step forward.

"I do what I have to so you can be safe!" she said as he shook his head.

"That doesn't mean not trusting me Na! This only shows you don't have faith in me and that really hurts" Naruto said before he sighed and walked past her.

"Where are you going?" Na asked as he frowned and turned back at her.

"I'm going to spend the night at Tsunade's house or the hospital, whichever one she is at. I need some time to think and you need you to as well. I can't keep being treated like some little kid and it isn't going to do us any good" he said as he walked off, leaving Na standing alone in the street as she stared at him with a frown.

**-Namikaze Hospital-**

"Of course you can stay here brat, use my little room I set up here to sleep. Sorry to hear about you and your sister" Tsunade said with a sigh as she didn't expect for Naruto to arrive at the hospital so late.

Normally she would have taken him to her and Shizune's house but with how they both were on call she felt better with him being nearby.

"Thanks Tsunade, I just need some space" he said as she nodded and waved him off.

"No worries, just change into some hospital pajamas and leave your clothes out and I can get an orderly to wash them for you. Do you need Shizune to run by your house and get a uniform for you?" she asked as he shook his head.

"There isn't any school for a while due to the Wild's League so I won't need a uniform but thanks for the offer" he said as he went off to one of the rooms that was connected to her Chief of Medicine office.

"Well go to sleep, hopefully you feel better in the morning" Tsunade said as he closed the door behind him.

"Are they going to be okay?" Shizune asked as Tsunade looked up to see her standing at the door to her office.

"Eventually but once after Na realizes what she did wrong. I know the girl loves and cares for him but there is a limit to everything" Tsunade said as sighed and stood up from her seat.

"No use worrying about it, Na is a smart girl and will figure it out. We have work to focus on right now" she said as Shizune nodded and followed Tsunade as they walked out of her office to make their rounds.

Naruto sighed as he fell back onto the bed of the room and fished out his phone. He smiled a bit as he saw a text from Hye-Shin.

'_I had a really fun time. I hope the kiss on the cheek didn't scare you or freak you out. It was just something I had to do_' it read as he chuckled.

'You didn't scare me,' he typed with a bit of a blush 'just surprised me. What was that about? Were we actually on a date? And why did you kiss me exactly?' he finished before sending.

He grabbed a soda out of the fridge in the room and drank a bit before his phone alerted him.

'_It sorta was a date…I was just really nervous about asking you straightforward. Can I maybe explain why to you in person since it is kinda awkward to do it over a text_' she said as he felt his blush darken.

Though he wasn't angry at her for lying to him. He was actually happy about it since he could say he actually went on a date with a powerful and beautiful girl.

'Sure, we can meet up after my match with Lee Go-Seul tomorrow. Maybe we can try an actual date that both of us know we are on whenever it works for you' he sent before he changed into the pajamas and relaxed on the bed.

'_Sounds good. I guess I'll see you then and a date might be better later in the week. Night_' she sent as he texted a quick 'night' message back before finishing off his soda.

It felt weird for him to be away from his sister and fighting with her since for as long as he could remember she was all he had considering she raised him. But he also knew she needed to stop treating him like some child that doesn't know any better.

She needed to trust him and that was all it came down to though she never seemed to really do it. She had his teacher watch him during school, In-Gyi watch him outside of it, and even went as far to have his friends shadow him on his first official date which he only noticed near the end.

He let out a sigh as he turned out the lights. He wanted to stop thinking about it and relax after the tiring ordeal, hoping things would be better in the morning.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to see the sun blaring through the windows.

"Rise and shine, you have stuff to do and I got to head home so either come with or do your stuff and come back later" Tsunade said as Shizune smiled behind her.

"Your clothes are over here Naru-chan, call us if you need anything" Shizune said with a smile as he nodded before they walked out of the room.

He let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes before he got a buzz from his phone telling him of a training session after Moon-Young's match. 'Sounds like a good waste of a day' he thought as he sat up on the bed and quickly got changed before he left for Wild's High thankful for Tsunade and Shizune washing his clothes.

The match wasn't until later in the day and he didn't want to go back home just yet so he mostly wandered about until Moon-Young's match and was impressed by how she got a second round KO.

"Yo, that was a good match Moon-Young" Naruto said with a chuckle as he met up with an exhausted Moon-Young hobble in with Jae-Gu and another kid he didn't recognize as they walked into the cooking classroom.

The boy was short, shorter than normal kids his age. He was quite skinny and looked frail. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes with a quite feminine face. He wore a maroon uniform that he recognized to be the uniform of one of the middle schools nearby.

"Thanks but I really need some food" she moaned out as she hobbled over to Dal-Dal.

"Well that's why we are here after all" he said with a chuckle before turning to Jae-Gu. "So, who's the new kid?" Naruto asked his friend before the new boy stepped forward with a bow.

"I-I'm Choi Kang-Rok, I-I'm hoping to be Jae-Gu's student and learn how to defend myself" Kang-Rok said as Dal-Dal groaned.

"Well good luck with that kid" Naruto said as he patted Moon-Young on the back as she slumped on the floor.

He sighed as Dal-Dal rushed them to the table to eat. "Whoa this is some great looking food, I'm starving since I haven't had much food since the small breakfast I got from the hospital" he said as Jae-Gu and the others stared at him in shock

"Hospital? Why did you stay at a hospital?" Jae-Gu asked as Naruto sighed.

"Well I got in a fight with my sister over my apparent date with Kim Hye-Shin as she kissed me when I walked her to her house. My sister didn't trust me so she had you all follow me before meeting me at Hye-Shin's house. I got angry, called her out on it and went to stay with my godmother at my family's hospital and stayed the night" he said as his friends looked down sullenly.

"S-Sorr-" Jae-Gu tried to say before Naruto held up a hand to stop him.

"It doesn't matter, just eat" Naruto said with a sigh as everyone started eating.

"You should eat some too Sunbae! You must be hungry from making all this food" Jae-Gu said as Dal-Dal smiled and waved him off.

"No~ I'm full by just watching you eat" she said before her smile faltered and turned to glare at the other side of the table. "But when did these hobos come here! And why are they eating my food!" Dal-Dal yelled as Naruto turned and started to blush as he saw Kim Hye-Shin and Li Mi-Nam sitting at the other end of the table.

His blush went darker as Hye-Shin seemed to just notice that he was there and stared at him.

"N-Naruto what are you doing here? I thought you would be off training with your sister for your match tomorrow" Hye-Shin asked as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am fine but what are you doing here? And when did you get here?" he asked as her cheeks heated up.

"I-I was hoping to talk to some of your friends some questions and like just a minute ago. We smelt the food and came to check on it" Hye-Shin said as Naruto nodded with a smile, making her blush before she turned away. "Who's the new kid anyways?" she asked, changing the subject and to keep her from staring at the man she had kissed the night before.

"Oh, I followed Jae-Gu all the way here! I wanted to become a student in this school" Kang-Rok said before Dal-Dal scoffed.

"You won't be able to" Dal-Dal said as she crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Kang-Rok said as Dal-Dal frowned.

"If I tell you that you can't, you can't" she said making Kang-Rok frowned at her.

"I really mean it…I just want to stop being the weak one. I just want to be stronger. After hearing about Jae-Gu's story, I thought that I was able to become stronger by working hard" Kang-Rok said as he stared down at the table.

"Kids these days don't learn at all! Alright! I'll teach you why! Come here! Jae-Gu, Li Mi-Nam and Naruto stand up too!" Dal-Dal ordered as she got up from the table.

"Me? Why me?" Mi-Nam said as the four boys rose up from the table.

"Payment for my food that you ate" Dal-Dal said as she lined them up with the order of Kang-Rok, Jae-Gu, Mi-Nam and then Naruto.

"Let's see…" Dal-Dal said as she looked them over before growing a predatory smirk. "Strip your clothes off! Right now!" she ordered as they, as well as Hye-Shin who was watching, stared at her in shock.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked as Dal-Dal smirked.

"Take it off! You are perfectly fine with wearing just pants in the ring! Go on! Let's see it!" Dal-Dal basically jumped them before nearly ripping off their shirts.

"Oi! I wear shirts in the ring thank you very much so stop it!" he yelled before Dal-Dal got all of their shirts off.

Naruto sighed as he stood in the lineup "What was the point of this?" he asked as he failed to notice Hye-Shin who was now sporting an atomic blush.

"Listen up kid!" Dal-Dal said as she pointed to him.

"Look at Naruto! He's tall, a perfect frame, bone structure, and is immensely strong due to training he has gotten from a young age. His muscles are also defined but not overly so. He has the physique of a runner or a swimmer but is no doubt one of the strongest people in the League if he fights seriously. He is the definition of a powerhouse fighter" Dal-Dal said as she poked him in his six pack making him frown as she moved over.

"Then theirs Li Mi-Nam. He is also tall, ha a strong frame and is naturally muscled! He has the perfect body for a fighter and could easily get to the top with determination!" she said as Mi-Nam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Next up is my love Jae-Gu! He has a perfectly balanced bone structure and has built up a good stamina after working his part-time job for so long! If he trains properly, his body would be above average" Dal-Dal said before she wiped the bit of drool off of the corners of her mouth from staring at Jae-Gu's body.

"Then there is you! You are smaller than guys your age, you're skinny, and you don't have a really good bone structure. You would barely be average even if you trained until you almost died! You won't be able to go pat your physical limit!" she said as Kang-Rok frowned and started to shiver.

"Whoa Dal-Dal, that's much too far. He's not saying he wants to be an immensely powerful fighter, he just wants to be able to defend himself" he said as he patted the young kid on the back.

"I-I only wanted…to be left alone. I wanted to believe I could do it too" Kang-Rok said as tears started to pour down his cheeks.

Naruto sighed as he felt bad for the kid while he picked up his shirt until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Hye-Shin looking at him as she had a dark blush on her cheeks.

"Can we maybe talk real fast?" she asked as Naruto nodded with an equal blush on his cheeks before they snuck out of the room while Jae-Gu had gotten angry at Dal-Dal.

"L-Look, the kiss wasn't something I was planning at first and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable but I just felt like I had to do it" Hye-Shin said as Naruto chuckled.

"It's fine, I'm kind of happy you did" he said as Hye-Shin's blush turned darker before they heard a throat clear behind them.

"Mr. Na, your match is going to start soon. You need to come with me" a Wild's Guard said as they groaned.

"We'll continue this talk after okay?" he asked as Hye-Shin nodded.

"I'll watch your match good luck" she said as Naruto smiled and walked off with the Wild's Guard.

"You Wild's Guards have terrible timing" he said with a sigh as the silver haired Wild's Guard chuckled.

"Not my intention, I was just ordered to make sure that you don't get disqualified. You can talk with your girlfriend after" she said as Naruto's cheeks lit up.

"S-Sh-She's not my girlfriend….yet" he said with the last part being a low whisper but felt his cheeks heat up more as the Wild's Guard chuckled at him.

"Your sister is worried about you. Have you called her since whatever happened last night?" the Guard said as he grumbled.

"No, and I am not going to talk until she apologizes for how she's been recently" he said as the Guard turned to him with a frown, "I don't want to talk about it right now, just focus on my match". The Guard frowned slightly but nodded as she led him to his changing room.

He didn't want to think about his sister right now, just about the match he was about to fight in. And with his opponent of Lee Go-Seul he knew he'd need all of his focus on her.

It didn't take him long to change before he exited the room out into the ring.

Hopefully this fight could take his mind off of it, he really needed it.

**-Chapter End-**

So there was a bit of drama with Lee Na, which was bound to happen considering how over protective she has been.

It will be resolved next chapter and there will be a touching moment between Naruto and Lee Na.

Also I put in some adorable moments between Naruto, someone new to the whole girls and crushes, and Kim Hye-Shin, who isn't use to crushing on guys who crush back since she normally scares them away.

I am a bit excited to write the arc with Hye-Shin's brother since the start of it happens at Hye-Shin's house and by then they will be dating and Naruto will officially meet her mother.

It'll be cute. I really look forward to writing the future chapters.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 14**

Naruto frowned as he walked out into the ring and had to resist a sigh as he heard the crowd cheer and some even wolf whistle at him.

"**Would you look at the turn out of the audience!? Lee Naruto seems to be the fan favorite by just how many men and women came to see his performance! We might even see the first King of the Wild's League here**" the announcer said as he rolled his eyes and walked towards the center of the ring where the Wild's Guard and Lee Go-Seul stood.

"This is going to be a fun fight" he said with a smirk as Go-Seul smiled and nodded before he held out his hand. "No hard feelings to whoever wins?" he asked before she quickly accepted his hand and shook.

"Are you both ready?" the Wild's Guard asked as they both nodded and she rose her hand. "Then fight!" she yelled as she threw her hand down and jumped back just as Go-Seul dashed at him.

Naruto smiled as he near instantly had to go on the defensive, blocking Go-Seul's strikes as she tried to hit his pressure points to try and knock him out fast. "Your wushu is really good Go-Seul, nearly at Neji's level" he said with a smirk as he deflected her strikes and slammed his palm into her stomach, sending her skidding back into the ropes around the ring.

"Of course that was the version of himself before I beat the stick out of his ass but still means you are very strong" he said as Go-Seul stood back up as she had fallen against the ropes.

"You may have defeated my sister but I will be more difficult to defeat" Go-Seul said as she swiped a kick at his legs, causing him to hop over it.

He watched in moderate awe as he watched her twist and bend with incredibly flexibility that he hadn't seen before as his insticts acted and made him raise his arms to block a strong kick that she had directed at his head.

The strength of the kick was surprising as he send him skidding back before he found himself blocking more kicks from the teal haired girl before he quickly grabbed her ankle and threw her over his shoulder back into the ropes of the ring.

He watched, impressed as he watched her correct herself in mid-air before she rushed back at him and launched more attacks at him. Her speed, strength and accuracy of all of her hits, if he wasn't as skilled as he was he would know he'd be in trouble.

Silently, as he synced up his breathing to hers, he kept avoiding her strikes, only hitting her as her arms whizzed by him and silently started hitting her various pressure points that were not common knowledge.

"You definitely have skill but you lack the power and the speed to hit me" Naruto said as he watched her jumped back onto the ropes and almost use them to propel herself.

As she flung off the ropes he watched her launch a kick towards him while he, in a quick fluid motion, weaved himself through Go-Seul's flying kick before he thrusted his fists at her, hitting her in the stomach as the force of his punch matched with the speed of her rebound strengthened the hit as he saw her eyes widen before she was sent tumbling back onto the mat.

(**AN**: That attack was basically Yamamoto's Sokotsu)

He winced a bit as he felt his bones ache a bit from the force of hitting her. He frowned slightly as he watched her wobbly get back to her feet and wheeze a bit before coughing as he seemed to have knocked the wind out of her.

As she got back up to her feet he frowned as she started to wobble more before she charged at him and tried to hit him again before he deflected her hits and slammed her chest and stomach with a barrage of palm thrusts that she was too groggy to avoid before she crashed back onto the mat, completely unconscious due to the pressure points he hit.

"**Winner by KO, Lee Naruto!**" the announcer declared as Naruto immediately went to help Go-Seul wake back up.

"Ms. Jun Soo-Min, is she going to be okay? I didn't mean to put so much power behind my Sokotsu" he said with a frown as he watched his teacher walk up to them and smile at him with a soft giggle.

"She looks fine, a mix of disorientation from the blow, loss of her breath and hitting of her pressure points seemed to just make her pass out hard. Give her a few minutes of rest and she'll be okay" Soo-Min said as she set a dazed Go-Seul on the stretcher before her nurses picked it up and took her away.

He sighed as he hopped off the ring and went to get changed back into his normal clothes before he frowned as he saw his sister standing in front of the door.

"Can we talk?" Na asked as Naruto frowned.

"As long as you're here to apologize" he said not meeting her eyes as he walked into the changing room while she followed after.

"I am Naruto. I really shouldn't have been treating you like that" Na said as he stepped behind a curtain to change while she faced the door. "I was rash and over protective but please see where I am standing. You are all the family I have" Na said as she clenched her fists and frowned at the floor.

Naruto frowned as she slipped his regular clothes back on and let out a sigh. "I know Na but have some faith in me please. You raised me better than some bratty kid didn't you?" he said as he walked over to her and rubbed her back.

Na sighed as she nodded "I know and I realized that. If you want to date that girl then go ahead. Just promise me I can have one talk with her and that you will be careful since I don't want you getting hurt. I hope you forgive me" she said as he smiled and hugged her.

"That is fine Na, I love you and you're my sister so I forgive you. I hope you are okay with me dating her" he said with a chuckle as Na frowned slightly.

"If she is the girl you want to date then I am fine with it" she said as he smiled happily.

"That's good cause I have to meet with her and talk to her about all of this and maybe go out somewhere" he said with a nervous smile as Na frowned but nodded.

"I guess I'll see you at home then" Na said as he nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I won't stay out too late!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the room as Na couldn't help but smile.

'A blonde ball of energy and a red headed fireball…sounds familiar' Na thought with a smirk and a chuckle as she could almost hear her parent's laughing along with her at the similarities between them and what Naruto was now going through.

Naruto smiled as he walked through the backstage area of the arena before he easily located Kim Hye-Shin by her vibrant red hair. "Hye-Shin! Over here!" Naruto called out as he saw Hye-Shin smile and jog towards him.

"Hey Naruto, nice match" Hye-Shin said with a smile. "A little quick, though with you it's expected. That hit of yours that you struck her with as she flew towards you really decided it" she added as he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed at the compliment.

"She was good, I could feel her grazing a lot of my pressure points, even if she didn't hit me directly. Plus that kick would have really done some damage if it hit" he said before Hye-Shin playfully shoved him with a smirk.

"Learn to take a compliment" she teased him while they shared a laugh before they stopped as their eyes met.

"S-So, how about we get out of here and maybe finish our talk?" Naruto offered as Hye-Shin smiled and nodded as he offered her his arm, letting her link her arm with his.

Hye-Shin couldn't stop smiling as they walked out of the arena as she couldn't believe she was walking side by side with an unbelievably strong and handsome boy. She never pictured herself as the type of girl to gush over a boy but with someone like Naruto she wasn't too surprised.

"So how did your sister take it? Has she talked to you since last night?" Hye-shin asked with a frown as he smiled.

"She's actually okay with it. She came to talk to me in the changing room. As long as she gets to sit you down and talk to you. Though I'll promise you that she won't be too scary" he said as she smiled and nodded before she stopped in her tracks.

"Does this really mean we are going out?" Hye-Shin asked as he unlinked their arms and smiled at her.

"If you are okay with a sometimes dense and hyperactive boyfriend" he said as she smiled and held his hands in hers.

"As long as you are okay with a brash and sometimes loudmouthed girlfriend" she said as he surprised her by kissing her forehead.

"Hye-Shin that sounds great" he said as she blushed and hugged him, burying her face in his chest before he chuckled and pet her head.

'I can't believe I have a boyfriend. I love this!' Hye-Shin thought with a large smile as Naruto smiled.

All throughout school he never really found a girl that he actually wanted to date. Of course he had the occasional crushes but they always ended badly. He always lost his feelings for them once he saw how they really were behind their 'sweet girl' mask but he didn't have to worry about that with Hye-Shin.

She was a direct girl that was who she was at first meeting and he liked it. Maybe it was something about her fiery attitude but he felt this relationship was going to be very fun.

**-Chapter End-**

Woo! Naruto defeated Go-Seul with Sokotsu (guilty pleasure move that I love to use), makes up with his sister, and gets a girlfriend!

Hye-Shin won't get badly grilled by Lee Na or In-Gyi since they both will understand he doesn't need his protection but that doesn't mean they can't do the traditional mother/sister grilling of the new girlfriend.

Next real arc is the Hye-Shin brother arc so that'll be fun to do.

Due to the coming holidays I am going to take a two week break after this set up updates since if I stuck with one week it would have me starting again in the week of Christmas.

I hope you all understand since it is the holidays.

Also I am going to be **PAUSING** three of my stories as seven stories for two weeks, even with my spaced out schedule is a lot to handle and leaves me with little to no personal time.

I am going to pause:

Fox of the Wild

Shinju + Snow

Sage of Infinite Possibilities

It is not because I am tired of those stories, I just need to put some on pause until a slot opens up and then one of these would fill it.

I have been following a schedule of seven stories since September 28, 2014 as that was when Sage of Infinite Possibilities was posted and it was one of the stories I had in my original seven story schedule.

I am NOT abandoning stories, I am only doing this to keep my drive as an author alive and stop myself from dreading having to write. Basically every story not on this new schedule will be updated when I can so they aren't bound by the schedule.

I will try and update them at least once a month.

-New Schedule-

**Sunday**: Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Monday**: _Break Day_

**Tuesday**: Demon of the Elemental Nations

**Wednesday**: _Break Day_

**Thursday**: Creator of Alchemy

**Friday**: _Break Day_

**Saturday**: Sage of Ooo

Then a two week break, I know I normally do one week but I desperately need the break. Plus with my larger break I might even post chapters for some of these stories if I have the time

I hope you all fully understand and support my decision, and don't forget I am taking a two week break after this set of updates.

Since I won't be posting until after Christmas I want to wish you all an early Happy Holidays!

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**Fox of the Wild**

**Chapter 15**

Naruto groaned slightly as he stepped out of the ring after his most recent match in the semi-finals before the groan turned into a chuckle as Hye-Shin wrapped him in a hug.

"That was a great match Naruto, you really let it into him" Hye-Shin said with a smirk as she helped him towards the changing rooms since his legs were a bit sore from how his opponent kept targeting them.

"Thanks, I kind of had to since he was determined to tenderize my legs" he said as she helped him sit down on a bench inside the waiting area.

In all honesty he hadn't even wanted to fight today since it was In-Gyi's birthday and she was set to arrive back in Korea just as the match had started. Though considering how he had texted her beforehand and promised to have her over for a little party later in the week after the League was over was enough to ease his guilt for not celebrating with her.

Although, from the texts he was reading from In-Sung, it seemed In-Gyi was enjoying a nice little boat ride on the Hangang River with Jae-Gu so he was happy she was at least enjoying it.

"Well you get changed, I'll wait outside and maybe we can go grab a bite to eat or get some training in" Hye-Shin said since, over the week or so that they had been dating, they often spent time either eating, relaxing, training, or occasionally slightly making out together.

He was thankful that things seemed to go well between her and his sister Na after he had brought her over to his house for the two of them to talk. He might not have been there while they talked, being that Na sent him out of the room so they can have a girl to girl talk, but afterwards they seemed okay with one another.

"Sounds good, I won't take too long" he said as he pecked her cheek quickly before she walked off with a smile and slight blush.

It took him a while to change with his sore legs but thankfully he still had some of the gel he normally used on his muscles so it was fast acting and already feeling better by the time he left the changing room to see Hye-Shin sporting a nervous expression as she talked on the phone.

"Yeah I'm with him right now Mom, he just finished his match so we're probably going to grab something real quick to eat" she said as she smiled at him a bit before she frowned.

"No my match is after Golden Saturday and is against someone from his school" she responded before she grew a dark blush.

"W-What no! Why then!? But-" she tried to continue before groaning. "Fine Mom I'll tell him and see what he says, I've got to go he's waiting. Bye, love you too" she finished before she hung up and coughed into her fist.

"What was that about?" he asked as she groaned and buried her face in his chest.

"She…She wants to meet you tomorrow during Golden Saturday. She's inviting you to have lunch over at our house to meet you as well as a little good luck thing before my match. I-I tried to push it back but she wouldn't budge" she said as he chuckled and pet her head softly.

"Why are you so nervous about this Hye-Shin? You met my scary Wild's Guard of a sister and that seemed to go down well so this will be fine" he said as she whined into his chest as she hugged him.

"But this is so embarrassing! I know my mom will embarrass me since you're actually my…firstboyfriend" she said quickly, mumbling the last part into his chest in hopes to hide what she had said.

"Wait I'm really your first boyfriend?" he asked as she looked up at him with a glare.

"What, is that hard to believe?" she asked while he chuckled and nodded.

"Well you just exude confidence so I thought you have had at least one but now that I think about it you do get awfully embarrassed and shy after a few kisses so I can see it" he teased as she slapped his arm, which with her strength, stung.

"Ow, don't beat up your boyfriend, save it for our match at least" he said as they had talked about how they would fight in their match since despite being boyfriend and girlfriend they also didn't want to hold back because of it.

They decided when they met in the ring Hye-Shin would stick to her kick boxing and he'd stay with Muay Thai. They both would also wear a head guard to make sure they didn't cause the other a concussion.

That and the winner would tend to the loser's injuries and be their minion for a full week so even the loser got something out of it.

"Well either way I'm actually looking forward to meeting your mom and introducing myself to her" he said as she groaned again into his chest. "Aw don't worry I'll dress up nicely and be on my best behavior so don't worry about it" he said with a chuckle while he kissed the top of her head softly.

"W-Whatever, let's just get something to eat so you can relax after your win" she quickly said as she started to pull him along with a faint blush coloring her cheeks as he chuckled at her embarrassment while letting her pull him along.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto chuckled as he stood in front of Hye-Shin's house beside her. He was dressed in a pair of black dress slacks, a grey button up shirt and a black tie and even a pair of nice black shoes, all of which his sister helped him get for the 'event'.

"Hye-shin, please calm down. It'll be okay" he said, trying to stop her from fussing over him and his appearance.

"I-I'm sorry I'm just a bit nervous since this is the first time I've brought a boyfriend home" she said before he stroked her cheek, making her look up from fixing his tie, before he kissed her softly, instantly easing her nerves.

"It will be fine, let's just go in and we can get this over with" he said as she nodded and opened the front gates to her house and led him in to the front door.

"Mom, he's here" Hye-Shin said after she opened the front door slightly, poking her head in, before he hear a pair of slippers shuffle towards the door and it opened to reveal a woman he figured to be Hye-Shin's mom.

Her mom seemed to have a very natural beauty as she had shoulder length brown hair and warm eyes the same shade as Hye-Shin. She wore a floral dress that went down to only show off her ankles while she wore pink slippers.

"Oh my~. You're more handsome than I expected" she said in a warm tone as he bowed to her.

"Hello Ms. Kim, my name is Lee Naruto, it is very nice to meet you" he said as she chuckled and smiled.

"It is nice to meet you too Naruto but please come on inside so we can talk more" she said before walking in and he and Hye-Shin followed her in, him taking off his shoes to slip on a pair of blue slippers that were near the door.

"Your mom seems nice so far. I can see where you get your beauty" he teased as she slapped his arm before a small black and white dog ran up to Hye-Shin once she had closed the front door behind her.

"This is my dog named Hoon, be careful he likes to pee on things" she said with a slight frown before picking him up and held him close to Naruto, letting the small dog lick his cheek and nuzzled against him, as if asking to be pet.

"He's cute and yeah I'll keep an eye on him since this is like my only real dress clothes" he said as Hye-Shin set the dog down and led him towards her living room just as her mom returned with a few plates of fruit.

"Please sit down and help yourself to some fruit" she said as Naruto nodded, sitting on the couch next to Hye-Shin as her mom sat down in an arm chair on his right.

"Thank you very much Ms. Kim the fruit look delicious" he said as he took an apple slice and took a bite.

"So how long have the two of you been dating?" she asked as Naruto chuckled.

"About two weeks or so though I think it would have been longer if I wasn't so dense towards your daughter" he said while he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed before her mom giggled.

"My Hye-Shin has always been an active child, though you are the first person she has ever brought over and a boyfriend no less" her mom said resting her hand on her face as she smiled towards the two of them.

"Has she met your parents yet because I would like to meet them as well" she said as Hye-Shin flinched.

"Mom, his mom and dad are-" she tried to say before he smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Its okay Hye-Shin. Ms. Kim Hye-Shin has met my sister since she is who raised me as my parent's both died when I was very young but they seem to get along" he said as her mom frowned but nodded.

"Well I am glad they get along. So do you and Hye-Shin exercise together?" she asked as Hye-Shin had told him that her mother doesn't know the full truth of the Wild's League since she knew her mother would worry.

"That is actually where we met and started talking and it is where she asked me out on a date first though at the time I didn't know it was a date" he teased as Hye-Shin blushed and shoved him slightly making him and her mom laugh.

"That sounds like my Hye-Shin and something she would do" she said as Hye-Shin grumbled with a blush while she listened to her boyfriend and mom talk before she started to smile.

She was just glad they were getting along so well, almost too well since by the time any of them realized it the sky outside had darkened and the clock read around dinner time.

"Oh my! Here we are blabbing and I still need to get dinner ready" her mom said as she rose from her seat. "You are free to stay over and eat with us if you like" she said as he chuckled and stood up.

"As much as I would love that my sister is expecting me home soon, though I might take up that offer another day if that's okay" he said as her mom waved it off with a smile.

"Of course dear, just let Hye-Shin tell us and I'll set a place for you" she said as she bowed, which he returned with a smile. "It was great meeting you and knowing my daughter is dating such a gentleman, you are welcome over anytime."

"Thank you for having me over and I'll keep that in mind" he said as Hye-Shin gently led him towards the door while he waved goodbye to her mother.

"I have got to say that was way less intimidating than I was expecting" he said, letting out a slight sigh of relief as he put back on his shoes and loosened his tie.

"You're just lucky my dad wasn't here. He isn't strict or mean but I can see him acting like it to give you a hard time" Hye-Shin said with a smile as Naruto was glad he had ended up missing meeting her dad for now.

"You're still going to be at the side of my ring for my fight tomorrow right?" Hye-Shin asked as they stood outside her front door while she slowly started to pull him closer by reeling in his tie.

"Of course, even if I have to stand by that teacher of yours since seeing you in the ring is worth it" he said as she smirked and kissed him softly before he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Though he sadly had to break the kiss as he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. "We'll continue this tomorrow after you win your match. I'll text you when I get home" he said as he kissed her one last time before she nodded and waved him off as he walked out the gate and closed it behind him.

He couldn't help but grin massively as the stressful meeting of the parents had gone over just as well as he had thought it would and it allowed Hye-Shin to calm down before her match tomorrow.

As he backed away from her house he frowned as he saw a light illuminating on the second floor window of her house, a figure clearing standing in it as they were almost staring him down.

'Is that her brother? I know she said she had one but she really never talks about him' he thought as it was a sore subject with her since apparently he was a shut in. He hadn't brought it up today since he knew it would just sour the mood.

'I wonder if I'll ever meet him one of these days' he thought as he turned and started walking from the house towards his.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay this chapter focused on Naruto and Hye-Shin since he is the main character of it. Jae-Gu and the others will still get involved with Hye-Shin's brother, as will Naruto, but it will come a bit later.

Yes I plan to have Naruto and Hye-Shin fight, I had it planned since the League started and even more once they started dating since Hye-Shin likes strength and is the kind of girl who would be super pissed if someone held back when fighting her.

This story I like but oddly because the chapters are so short its hard to write as I have to try and squeeze enough in these chapters to progress things

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
